¿CASADOS?
by ShaDark
Summary: —¿dolera? —dijiste timidamente.  —Un poco...—Se acerco hasta tu oido y susurro con su voz notoriamente ronca, logrando hacerte estremecer.— pero tranquila, sere gentil.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola!, hay no saben lo emocionada que estoy con este fic, fue una inspiración de una gran autora de ff…pero bueno aquí les presento este fic de regalo de amor y amistad, lo continuare y no prometo 100% que sea los caps igual de largo como este.**

**Pero bueno…estoy segura que les gustara y dejen comentarios.**

**Casi muero con la creada de la última escena…ya verán porque.**

**Espero no se confundan con las narraciones, el texto seguira la norma de narracion o recuento por mi, aunque solo para el pensamiento de Ahome...en este capitulo, por ser el primero y a falta de un poquito de explicaion delporque esta ella alli, esta este tipo de escritura genrica en la cual tiene mas en cuenta la participacion de los otros referentes a ellos.**

**No se me pierdan, de ahora ne adelante estoy casi segura que solo sera basado en Ahome.**

**espero no se me confundan más y disfruten de la lectura.  
**

**Besos y a leer!**

**¿CASADOS?**

**Capitulo 1**

**narracion generica...**

¿Qué hacia Ahome en el altar? Y peor aun… ¿con Seshomaru?

Todos se preguntaban eso, ella misma lo hacía, Ahome Higurashi, la que defendía los derechos de los humanos y él, uno de los exponenentes mas nombrados entre el mundo de los demonios y humanos… ¿ellos dos se estaban…casando?

Nadie se lo creía, ni la misma novia; Ahome aun deseaba en devolverse gritando, tirando la toalla, pero al final la idea se esfumaba, sabía que esa no era ella y precisamente _eso_ era lo que la mantenía ahí; su amor a la humanidad y la espera a que todo acabara, a que se firmara el pacto de paz y convivencia entre demonios y humanos.

Con eso, su labor estaría mínimamente realizada.

Este había sido una "las clausulas del Trato", hasta que se firmara el pacto. Ambas partes podían acceder al divorcio, en esta pauta los demonios rebatieron un poco, pero finalmente habían aceptado esa condición, aunque según ellos, cuando te casas con un demonio es para siempre o en su defecto; hasta que te marque otro demonio.

Aunque ellos habían propuesto una contraparte…solo que no se había nombrado, al menos, no para Ahome.

Parecía imposible, pero eso habían decidido finalmente humanos y demonios, ambas partes lo aceptaron y así se había decidido.

"_Un humano se tendrá que casar con un demonio y así la convivencia será más aceptable, con una unión verdadera entre las diferentes razas."_

"… ¿aceptable?...patrañas, simplemente era cuestión de tolerancia" pensaba Ahome, pero finalmente aceptaste la propuestas de estos… ¿Por qué tu?...tampoco sabias sus intenciones, pero ahí estabas.

No sabía porque había sido Sesshomaru y no otro, tal vez nunca lo sepas, tal vez si, aunque el motivo más razonable es que él es un demonio muy importante ¿debería de ser él, el que diera el paso?

¿Sesshomaru? ¿ el que odia a los humanos? Su tolerancia hacia ellos, era tan nula que podría acabar con ellos si así quisiese, ¿Por qué no lo hacía?...tampoco se hallaba esa respuesta, pero todo el mundo se preguntaba aquella decisión referente a ser el conyugue.

…..

….

…

**narracion en segunda persona solo para Ahome.**

—Te…te acepto a ti…Sesshomaru…como esposo—fingiste lo máximo que podías, las últimas palabras sonaron con cierto tinte de falsedad que tal vez nadie capto.

Todo salía a la perfección.

—Te acepto a ti…Ahome Higurashi como esposa—dijo él sin ninguna connotación de duda o vacilación.

Hubo un asentimiento a parte del sacerdote y luego te volteaste a verlo, él hizo lo mismo contigo y ahí, notaste como sus ojos eran tan hermosos.

Él se acerco a ti lentamente, aparto un mechón que caía en tu frente y luego, sin pensarlo dos veces te beso, unió sus labios contra los tuyos en conmemoración a su unión, tú te sobresaltaste al sentirlo tan repentinamente contra tus labios, fríos y suaves, con movimientos controlados y seguros, casi una verdad absoluta en cada movimiento, cerraste lo ojos y entrelazo sus dedos contra los tuyos, dejando que los aplausos se aclamaran por el templo. Aunque tú ya no escuchabas nada, él te besaba como nadie nunca lo hizo.

Te revolvió el estomago, se te erizo cada centímetro de piel, tus ojos se humedecieron y casi te pierdes en el momento, pero te alejaste y sacaste una sonrisa falsa…_esto era una mentira, no te la podías creer._ Él te miraba serio e imperturbable, no parecía dudoso, pero él siempre fue un gran actor…al menos eso imaginabas de él.

La ceremonia"humana" llegaba a su fin con la firma de los documentos nupciales y ahora terminada se alejaba el sacerdote, casi con mirada de reprobación.

La fase dos era un poco más dolorosa para ti…se había acordado un matrimonio como se realizaba entre las dos "especies".

La boda, era fiel a la cultura humana aunque de modo antiguo; portabas un bello kimono blanco, con pequeñas decoraciones color carmesí en el escote y mangas. Sencillo pero hermoso. Tenias recogido el cabello elegantemente, aunque se te escapaban algunos cabellos rebeldes logrado captar en ti un aire adolescente.

Él seguía las costumbres demoniacas y lucia un kimono negro, con una capa que le cubría los hombros color rojo, semejante al terciopelo, su cabello estaba suelto y este se extendía por la roja capa y caía libremente sobre su pecho.

Ahora era la parte de la unión al modo de los demonios. Así esta se podría valer entre la comunidad demoniaca.

El cura ya se había ido y en reposición de este se acerco un demonio con túnica negra, encapuchado, aunque se veía sus ojos color purpura, el cabello estaba recogido en una cola que caía al costado izquierdo de su hombro. Un rostro atemorizante y a la vez sabio. Entre sus manos llevaba algo envuelto entre una tela de terciopelo roja, la fue revelando lentamente, mientras cerraba los ojos y sus labios se movían rápidamente para finalmente mostrar una daga finamente esculpida, trozos de brillantes se podían observar en la empuñadura color rojo y amarillo, este la alzo frente a los testigos, todos se inclinaron ante esta.

Luego de varios segundos la bajo, cerró los ojos y recito una palabras en otro idioma…luego, dijo ante nosotros:

—Por la unión entre estos dos seres que se aman…—"¿Aman? …como se podría catalogar a una mentira como amor." Pensaste mientras este continuaba su recital. —La daga de la unión eterna y la paz entre los seres diferentes.

Miraste a Sesshomaru y este te observaba a ti, no había nada en su rostro, la belleza de este seguía inalterable. Desviaste la mirada ante el cura y este te ofreció la daga, tú la recibiste con un poco de vacilación, pero la agarraste firme, te inclinaste ante él y luego te posicionaste frente a Sesshomaru, te acercaste y tímidamente apoyaste tu mano en su pecho, alejando la tela y revelando su pecho. Él no dejo de observarte, sentiste su mirada en cada movimiento que ejercías, casi podías notarte a ti misma temblando al acercarte a él, afianzaste el agarre y con la hoja de la daga rozaste su pecho, ejerciste un poco mas de fuerza en esta y finalmente lograste ver el hilo rojizo que se deslizaba por el pecho de él, te acercaste y tus labios se unieron a la herida en un acto tan intimo que te sentiste incomoda al hacerlo.

Succionaste y del pecho de Sesshomaru se escucho un sonido ronco, el pozo su mano en tu hombro y apretó levemente, pasaste la lengua nuevamente sobre la herida y te alejaste.

Luego después de que sintieras que el ardor en tus mejillas había menguado te decidiste a levantar la mirada hacia él y notaste sus ojos mas dorados, casi por leves instantes notaste una mirada satisfecha, pero fue tan efímera que la podrías catalogar como parte de tu imaginación.

Él acerco un dedo a la comisura de tus labios, limpiando los restos de su sangre luego, hizo lo mismo con tu ropa; quitándola lentamente, de un modo más seguro del que tú lo habías hecho y revelo tu hombro derecho, se acerco sin vacilar y sin dejarte prepararte mentalmente clavo sus dientes en tu hombro, volvió a ronronear y alejo su rostro de allí…fue rápido a comparación de ti.

Se miraron nuevamente, su rostro estaba manchado con tu sangre y eso te hizo sentir de alguna extraña y mórbida situación, poderosa.

Pero fue efímero, porque luego volvió a ti la mentira de todo esto.

Cerraste los ojos y nuevamente se escucharon las aclamaciones de los testigos.

Ya era oficial.

….. **narracion general**

Tal vez sería extraño el pensar como se propaga la información del que ahora estabas casada con aquel demonio, pero si, esta era tan rápida que en cuestión de horas ya habían publicaciones en las que se afirmaba la boda entre las diferentes especies.

También había críticas sobre aquella unión y la anti tolerancia de cada persona al nombrar esto como antinatural.

Yo lo llamaría conveniente para ellos.

La paz era algo que se estaba buscando para dar un mejor futuro a las demás generaciones. Libres de prejuicios y odio hacia las diferencias.

Tal vez no se acabaran con una simple boda…pero esperaba que al menos esto fuera el perfecto renuente para agilizar el proceso de la legalización de convivencia entre las diferentes especies.

….

….**narracion para Ahome  
**

La ceremonia duro poco, en su mayoría habían funcionarios del congreso y tu familia junto a la de él, que de por si era poca.

Tal vez solo se encontraba a su padre y hermano.

Por tu parte se encontraba tu madre, el abuelo, y Zota…estaban contentos y tu madre, ella te miraba con aquellos ojos de orgullo.

Estaba contenta por ti, aunque tú no lo estuvieses.

Él estuvo siempre a tu lado, sosteniendo tu mano posesivamente…según los miembros mi aroma había cambiado lo cual denotaba la dominación de su aroma sobre el tuyo.

Te choco, ya que al salir a la calle tendrías a Sesshomaru plasmado en cada centímetro de tu piel.

Tu amada libertad se iba delimitando.

….

Y ahí estabas frente a la habitación de su mansión y la que ahora seria compartida por ti, casi con miedo y pánico diste un paso hasta esta.

Tu corazón latía rápidamente, no querías decir nada, no deseabas que hubiera palabras.

Tenías que pasar la noche con él, cerraste los ojos y entraste, él no había dicho nada, tal vez unas palabras cordiales y agradecimientos a las personas que se acercaban a felicitarnos por nuestra unión.

Diste un paso y abriste la puerta, luego las cerraste al haber ingresado y notaste como todo se encontraba tranquilo. La habitación estaba en silencio, notaste la luz de la luna ingresar por la gran ventana que había en contra de la pared en la que estaba la gran cama. Suspiraste y luego notaste movimiento…y lo viste.

Su mirada aun seguía tan solida como desde un principio, la luz plateada hacían relucir el dorado de sus ojos y el brillo de su cabello era más intenso, aun tenia puesto el traje de ceremonia, al igual que tu.

Él se levanto y comenzó a acercarse hacia ti, sus pasos seguían siendo firmes

Repentinamente un suave dolor te araño el hombro, te llevaste la mano allí, donde sus dientes te habían perforado.

Finalmente estaba frente tuyo

Pozo sus manos a ambos lados de tu rostro y se acerco lentamente… a centímetros de tus labios dijo:

—_Ahome… _—Dijo con una delicadeza tu nombre que te reconforto tu hombro y mando un cálido estremecimiento a tu espalda, cerraste los ojos al escucharlo, casi parecía hipnotizador cada entonación de su voz, su aliento fresco contra tus labios…—_no te hare daño._

Finalmente no sabias si creerle, casi la parsimonia de su voz te invitaba a confiar, acercaste tu mano hacia la de él que estaba en tus mejillas, la rozaste tímidamente. Luego abriste los ojos y notaste como él te miraba…esperaba algo.

¿Tu permiso?

La razón iba esfumándose mientras te perdías en la intensidad de su mirada, la calidez de la entrega, _de sus palabras_…la verdad que podías _imaginar_ en tu mente.

Y luego, cuando tu razón se escurrió, asentiste tímidamente y él se unió contigo en un beso que te logro hervir la sangre. Sus manos gentiles te agarraron con fuerza, acercándote más a él, casi en un intento de fundirte. Toco, jalo, desprendió un punto en especial y tu espesa cabellera callo como cascada por tus hombros, mientras él te guiaba hábilmente hacia la inmensa cama.

Tú te dejabas llevar, dejabas que él te tocara, te explorara…_te invadiera _mientras tu piel ardía y la noche parecía tan cálida.

Te levanto sin ningún esfuerzo y te deposito en la cama, abriste los ojos y notaste que su rostro ya no era tan indiferente, ahora había un rastro de plenitud, notaste el brillo de cada una de las estrellas reveladas en sus ojos.

Tu corazón se detuvo cuando comenzó a deshacerse de su vestimenta, notaste la leve marca que había quedado del corte que le habías hecho, te maravillaste con la perfección de su pecho, el brillo que desprendía su piel, él finalmente se encontraba desnudo y se acerco a ti, te acaricio el rostro y fue desprendiéndote de tu vestido, fue tranquilo, sin afán, con la gentileza poco reflejada en tus recuerdos.

Con la armonía del susurro del aire.

Respiraste nuevamente cuando te sentiste sin aire…cuando tu cuerpo se encontraba más expuesto a él…cuando por primera vez un hombre te miraba y tocaba.

Respiraste nuevamente cuando el aire se fue consumiendo y notaste que él iba a ser tu primer hombre, que a él le entregarías tu primera vez.

Se camuflo en tu cuello, lamio la herida de tu hombro constantes veces, algunas veces se dejaba llevar y te acariciaba hasta el cuello, te sentías tibia, el nudo se a galopo en tu vientre y la humedad te invadió, un leve ronroneo se escucho de su pecho y sentiste como el ritmo de su respiración había aumentado. —_Ahome—_Alejo su rostro de tu hombro y te miro…te detallo, te sentiste nuevamente vulnerable, pero no fuiste capaz de desviar la vista.

Su mano abandono tu cuello y comenzó a descender por tu cuerpo expuesto, en ese instante te invadió la vergüenza, desviaste el rostro…—_Mírame—_te ordeno y tímidamente volviste a verlo, mientras sentías como pronto se estaba ubicando en tu entrepierna, con solo sentir su roce, separaste y lo dejaste invadirte completamente.

Un respingo se escurrió por tu cuerpo y él dejo escapar un gruñido gutural.

Y se mueve, su movimiento se vuelve más ágil y te derrites, se te nubla el pensamiento, aumenta la velocidad y abres la boca; no sale nada, pero luego gimes se funden en los sonidos, la noche, las respiraciones, la sensación de satisfacción te sacudes y vuelves a respirar.

Su cuerpo arde, intentas respirar…lo haces y comienzas a hiperventilar, suspiras, gimes y te dejas cautivar por el sonido de su pecho, de su propia satisfacción, de la plenitud de cada acto.

Respiras y al mismo tiempo dejas de hacerlo, quieres que se detenga el tiempo, que no acabe la sensación.

Te besa y tu cuerpo se arquea, tiembla y se estremece contra su piel.

Después lo vuelves a ver, sus ojos están encima de ti, y su cuerpo está encima de ti, abre los ojos sabiendo lo que sigue… él sonríe satisfecho, de alguna manera se siente ¿orgullosos? ¿De qué?

Se acerca a tu oído y su lengua te acaricia, te relajas por segundos y sientes como algo ardiente te toca tu sexo, te tensas…—Yo…nunca lo he hecho. —susurraste, casi con miedo.

—_Lo sé— ¿_lo sabe?

— ¿dolerá?

—_Por un momento…—_respiro contra tu cuello y volvió a mirarte_—…tranquila, seré gentil._

Volvió a tu oreja —_No te hare daño…confía en mí._

"_Confía en mi" _se repitió en tu mente cerraste tus ojos y en respuesta tus caderas se relajaron y sentiste la presión contra ti.

Respiraste hondo y un cabello se deslizo hasta tu mejilla, abriste los ojos y él aun te miraba, luego comenzó a invadirte, te tensaste, acaricio tu rostro y gruño, cerro sus ojos y notaste como en leves instantes perdió el control de su expresión.

—_Tan estrecha…—_gruño y continuo, tu mano se encontraba en su pecho, instintivamente lo alejabas, protegiéndote, pero no era suficiente para frenar su llenado, te mordiste la lengua para no gritar. Gruño y luego abrió los ojos… —_tranquila—_susurro mientras apoyaba mano contra tu mejilla…sentiste como el dolor aumentaba, destruyendo a su paso conforme se adentraba, él acerco sus labios y te beso…parecía eterno el dolor, punzante… y luego te alejaste y te permitiste gemir, luego no se movía, se quedo quieto mientras tu cuerpo se acostumbraba a su tamaño, él te besaba el pecho, se encaprichaba con tus pezones jugando gentilmente con su lengua, ocasionalmente te mordía, pero era leve, delicado…_perfecto_.

Luego todo fue menguando, tu cuerpo se comenzó a relajar conforme iba desapareciendo el dolor, aunque aun lo sintieras completamente.

Y se volvió a mover, pero ya no dolía, no tanto como antes, comenzó a aumentar la velocidad, volviéndose irregular su respiración junto a la suya. Su mano se escabullo y se ubico en tu pierna, la alzo y entro más. Gemiste y unas extrañas cosquillas te invadieron el vientre, acariciandote conforme él se movía.

Sus manos te apretaban, tú te aferrabas a él queriendo no alejarlo de ti. Gemías contra su oído y él parecía extasiado, perdido entre los sonidos y las sensaciones.

—_Sesshomaru—_gemiste contra su oído, lo nombraste por primera vez y te miro, acudió a tu llamado, casi preguntando que querías…—Más.— susurraste, lo miraste con un leve rastro de pudor y notaste su sonrisa, una sonrisa que te mando una embestida más fuerte, una sonrisa que te aferro más enérgicamente y te domino completa, sentiste como te lambia en donde te había mordido, lo abrazaste, sentiste sus dientes arañarte y luego…no imaginaste la perfección de las emociones fluir, gruño, ronroneo tan fuerte que casi te aturde, clavo sus dientes y se envolvieron en el baile del clímax.

Se alejo de tu cuello y se aferro de tu boca, arrebatándote el aire, mientras tu cuerpo se estremecía con su orgasmo y el tuyo propio. Lo sentías ahí, adentro, moviéndose, moviéndote.

Todo, todo era perfecto.

Luego las respiraciones fueron culminando, su respiración fue tomando el control, mientras acariciaba tus labios, solo fue cuando sus labios te abandonaron que notaste que estaban sentados, tu arriba de él.

Lo miraste, sentías tu corazón latir rápidamente contra su pecho, sentiste el calor que emanaba su piel, su respiración te acariciaba el rostro y te fue bajando hasta quedar totalmente recostada en las suaves sabanas.

Se miraron por largo rato, él aun estaba dentro de ti…tampoco querías que se alejara en ese instante.

Te acarician el rostro tiernamente.

—_Descansa—_y tus ojos se cerraron con solo terminar esa palabra.

Sentiste sus manos cubrirte aun mas y luego la razón te abandono y la inconsciencia te abrumo con el oscuro manto.

**TANTAN?...A QUE NO FUE ESPECTACULARMENTE GENIAL! ME ENCANTO, EL CAP MAS LARGO QUE HAGO EN MCHO TIEMPO…Y ESTOY MUY FELIZ.**

**COMENTARIOS OBLIGATORIOS! LEAN BN OBLIGATORIOS.**

**BESOS Y DEN CLICK ACONTINUACION…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola! Siiii, no tengo vergüenza, jejeje se me fue con la cordura xD, pero para compenzar mi perdida aquí dejo esta actualización que sé las dejara con ganas de más. **

**Gracias por su paciencia y espero les guste el capitulo, lo hice con mucho cariño y dedicación, para mi adorado Sesshomaru.**

**A leer!**

**CAPITULO 2**

Abriendo los ojos acudió cada centímetro de culpa y remordimiento de lo que habías hecho... suponer y siquiera olvidar, se convertía en una ardua batalla contigo misma. Abres los ojos intentando mitigar la culpabilidad, sientes a tu lado un cuerpo moverse y lo relacionas inmediatamente a tu situación actual, en donde estabas unida a un compromiso con los que confiaban en ti y con un hombre...o sería mejor resaltar el hecho de que era un demonio y que estabas casada con él. Miraste tu dedo y notaste el aro dorado que adornaba tu dedo en una fiel muestra de tu compromiso a él. Te volteaste a verlo, reconocerlo y tratar de despertar en la pesadilla que deseabas que fuese, y notaste la tranquilidad en su rostro, la paz de su expresión, la belleza de sus facciones, la palidez perfecta de su piel, el brillo de su cabello contrastando con el frio día que hacia esa mañana. Y en ese momento quisiste irte, a cualquier junta y ocupar tu mente lejos del hecho de estar en una casa que no era la tuya y un esposo que tampoco lo era, aunque una hoja digiera lo contrario.

Te levantaste suavemente evitando que se despertara y tal vez estropearte cualquier intento de escapatoria de aquel espectáculo que se habían encargado de montar todos tus colegas. Caminaste lentamente por la habitación y en ese instante te llamo la atención la habitación en la que habías amanecido, notaste el color azul eléctrico del que era poseedor, al igual del blanco y las puertas opacas con tallados rectos y exóticamente singular...una habitación que parecía tan fría, al igual que su dueño...o eso era lo que a todos hacía pensar, ya que esa anterior noche sentiste su calor llenarte completamente arrullándote en el placer y la tranquilidad de su presencia tormentosa. Notaste todas tus ropas y las de él en el suelo, aun desnuda te agachaste y cogiste la que parecía ser de él en la ceremonia de su casamiento, la acercaste hasta tu nariz y aspiraste fuertemente embriagándote con su aroma masculino, el cual también sentías sobre tu propio aroma. Te cubriste con este tu desnudez y te dirigiste hacia donde era tu closet o el de ambos...no sabias muy bien. Notaste que había parte de tu ropa allí, la mayoría, la otra debería estar en tu departamento, reprimiste un suspiro ante el estrepitoso cambio de tu vida. Te vestiste con lo primero que encontraste y sin importar que mas sucediese saliste de la habitación sin voltear atrás... porque tal vez, al mirarlo, se derrumbara el valor de alejarte y pensar… ¿por qué? No querías redondear esa pregunta.

* * *

—Vamos Ahome, yo sé que es difícil, pero, ya no hay vuelta atrás, es más ya estas casada con él.

—Sí, tienes razón, pero no me siento muy bien con esto, además que hay cosas en ese acuerdo que no estoy muy segura.— susurraste al tiempo que buscabas los documentos del contrato en tu escritorio. Había algo que no te cuadraba muy del todo, un sentimiento de alerta te golpeaba en las últimas 3 horas, después de salir de la interminable mansión Taisho, te surgió un extraño presentimiento.

—No creo que haya algo peor de lo que ya hiciste... de igual forma deberías ir a la misión.

—No...No lo creo, esa mansión es demasiado grande y me sentía mal, además que, ¿qué mejor distracción que venir a la comodidad de mi oficina y charlar con una amiga?— finalizaste con una sonrisa que devolvió Sango.

—Pues sea lo que sea que pienses, debes de estar muy mal visto que no estés con tu esposo, en tu casa y un día después de su boda... ¿Has notado como te miran todos los de la oficina?

—Créeme que eso es lo que menos me preocupa en estos instantes. — mentiste, porque te importaba más de lo imaginado, ya qué no te gustó nunca ser el centro de atención.

—Y yo creo que eres demasiado arriesgada— dijo sango mientras daba giros en la silla. — ¿Has pensado que dirá Inuyasha?— soltó Sango de repente y te quedaste quieta mientras pensabas en ello...el hecho de que tu ex le importase que te hubieses casado con su medio hermano...sin mencionar que él ya te había dejado por otra...no era algo que había que redondear mucho.

—Nada...él ya tiene una vida aparte de la mía, no creo que le deba importar con quien me termine casando.

—Si tú lo dices. —finalizo con voz queda, aunque dejo la nota de duda en el ambiente, la cual no te paso desapercibida, tanto como hubieras deseado. Luego solo hubo un silencio intranquilo en la habitación, tal vez porque el último tema te había dejado un poco pensativa… ¿_le importaría realmente?, _pensaste...mientras imaginabas que tanto puede importarle al mundo tu "sacrificio" y más a Inuyasha. Repentinamente recordaste las manos de él en tu piel, el calor te inundo y sentiste arder el mordisco en tu hombro. Te tocaste el hombro extrañada y miraste a Sango que te miraba de la misma forma que tú la mirabas a ella; con la más infinita duda.

— ¿Te duele?— pregunto con tono maternal, mientras intentaba acercarse, pero se detuvo inesperadamente y se volvió a sentar en su sitio.

—No exactamente...pero hace un momento no sentía nada. —Dijiste mientras te acariciabas tiernamente tu hombro e intentabas erguirte.

—Debes de estar estresándote...cálmate.

—Tal vez tengas razón. — finalizaste, mientras dejabas escapar un suspiro.

Tocaron la puerta e intentaste cambiar tu expresión adolorida — Entre — dijiste fuertemente y la puerta se abrió dejando entrar a la diminuta Rin.

—Señora Taisho...

—Por favor...llámame Ahome no uses e...

—La señora Taisho está un poco extenuada...además, la haces sentir como una anciana al llamarla así, tú sabes, cosa de mujeres.

—Exacto— dijiste mientras te masajeabas la cabeza.

—Está bien, señora Ahome, puede ir a la reunión acerca de los nuevos derechos de acuerdo al nuevo pacto.

—Gracias, iré en unos minutos — dijiste regalando una sonrisa amable. Ella asintió y salió de la oficina.

—Ahome ahora eres la esposa de Taisho, deberías de acostumbrarte a que te llamen así. — comenzó Sango en cuanto Rin había abandonado la estancia.

—No me acostumbro a ninguna de la dos.

— ¿Qué dos?

—A que me digan señora, teniendo veinte años y más si ese "señora" está acompañado de Taisho...es molesto.

—Vamos que no es para tanto. —dijo entre risas.

Te levantaste y salieron hacia la reunión entre pequeñas risas.

* * *

Saliste de la reunión disculpándote mientras aguantabas el ardor de tu hombro...los ojos de Sango lucieron preocupados, pero a cambio le pediste que te relevara en la reunión, ella sabía a la perfección de las acciones, por el momento estabas intranquila y el dolor en tu hombro no ayudaba a nada. Te dirigiste a tu oficina lo más rápido que pudiste pero en cuanto llegaste el ardor se hizo casi insoportable...abriste la puerta cómo pudiste y notaste el aroma. Cerraste la puerta y lo miraste, te daba la espalda, estaba sentado en tu silla, mirando hacía la ventana que había cerca, te mordiste la lengua y te enderezaste ocultando el dolor de tu rostro.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?— susurraste con toda la indiferencia que podías emitir.

— _¿Por qué te fuiste?—_pregunto, ignorando tu pregunta y haciéndote rabiar, caminaste hacia donde estaba tu chaqueta.

—Tenía cosas que hacer.

— _¿Cuáles?...—_exigió.

—Cosas...no te tengo que decir cada cosa que hago, no estaba en el contra...— pero no pudiste terminar ya que una oleada de ardor se apodero de tu hombro lográndote tumbar, un leve chillido se escapo y lo notaste inclinado hacia ti, tan rápido que te saco un gemido de sorpresa, te agarro el rostro suavemente, aun no podías notar nada en su dorada mirada.

— _¿Qué cosas?—_ volvió a exigir con un tono más muerto del que había usado.

—Un...un acuerdo a las normas...

— _¿Y eso es más importante?_

— ¿A qué viene eso?...suéltame. — Te zafaste bruscamente de su agarre, te levantaste y terminaste de coger tu chaqueta. Saliste de la oficina lo más rápido que pudiste hacia tu auto, aunque él te alcanzo y te llevo hacia otra dirección o más bien hacia el auto de él.

No te opusiste, no querías formar un escándalo, ya parecía lo suficientemente molesto, además había gente que los miraban. Te montaste con toda tu voluntad, tu hombro dolía cada vez menos.

Arrancaron y dejaste que el silencio los acompañara.

—Llévame a mi casa. —exigiste.

— _¿Para qué?—_dijo monótonamente sin despegar sus ojos del camino.

—Quiero sacar algo de ropa de allí.

Hubo un silencio incomodo…pero lo rompió antes de poder volver a hablar.

—_No es necesario…te llevaron suficiente a la casa._

—Llévame—Volviste a exigir. Esta vez te miró y encontraste necesario volver a hablar—quiero una camisa que se les olvido llevar.

No demoraron mucho, frenaron frente al gran edificio, pero se quedaron ahí, en silencio y no pudiste evitar preguntar:

— ¿Por qué me duele el hombro?— preguntaste un poco cohibida. Pero no te respondió, a cambio de eso se acerco a ti y sin previo aviso te quito la chaqueta, estabas tan sorprendida que no hiciste nada para impedírselo, hizo lo mismo con tu blusa, liberando el hombro en donde te estaba su marca y el cual era el que te estaba molestando y con una delicadeza sorprendente comenzó a lamer la herida que sangraba levemente.

—_Lo siento_— susurro bajito contra tu hombro...tan bajito que no lograste escucharlo muy bien ya que aun estabas estupefacta, él todavía se encontraba lamiéndote.

—Por... ¿por qué lo haces?

En ese instante te miro...sus ojos tan seguros como cuando te desposo...cuando te le entregaste.

—_Porque eres mi esposa_. — dijo con firmeza, sin decir más salió del auto y dándole la vuelta a este te abrió la puerta en donde te alzo y te llevo dentro del edificio ignorando las personas que nos veían con complicidad.

Ya no te dolía el hombro, a comparación, te molestaba el hecho de sentirte culpable, porque ahí estaba él, haciendo algo que no era necesario, dejaba sus obligaciones para venir a cuidarte, te miraba, te tocaba...con...

—Bájame...puedo caminar. — dijiste con vergüenza, mientras notabas las miradas de sorpresa y aquellas miradas avergonzadas de vecinos del lugar, aquellas miradas que se sienten avergonzadas de ver aquel momento tan intimo.

Te miro con aquella mirada fría y te congelaste ahí...tragaste saliva y te dejaste llevar al notar que no te soltaría aunque le suplicases.

Cuando finalmente te dejo en el suelo notaste su cuerpo tenso alejarse de ti y te sentiste culpable y a los minutos decidiste acercarte, casi por instinto posaste su mano en su espalda y él se volteo lentamente, te miro y sin pensarlo dos veces te permitiste abrazarlo, no sabes porque surgió esa necesidad, recordaste su mirada y de alguna forma te volviste a creer el juego, porque aunque no quisieses, había algo cuando lo mirabas y veías esos ojos...

— ¿_Qué quieres?— _te exigió.

—Be...bésame—suplicaste y antes de poderte arrepentirte, se te acerco con una fuerza que te abrumo los sentidos y dejaste morir un gemido contra sus labios, luego todo dejo de pasar, y el calor que habías sentido la noche pasada volvió a ti; sus manos te acariciaron con necesidad y las tuyas se unieron a las de él, lo desnudaste...te desnudo, se besaron. Se acomodo en tu cuello dedicándole besos y caricias ahí...allí...en cada centímetro que alcanzaba, cerraste los ojos y respirabas. Volvió sus labios a los tuyos, su lengua te invadió y sus respiraciones se confundieron... se despego de tus labios y aprovechaste el instante para dejar entrar aire a tus pulmones, sentiste como te volteo y te empujo contra una de las paredes de tu habitación, le dabas la espalda, mientras él apretaba tu cintura, te aprisiono nuevamente y sentiste su miembro contra tus nalgas, ardiente, abriste tus ojos y en ellos había necesidad...querías que te llenara y te sintieras completa, él te apretaba más fuerte, agarro tus pechos y acaricio mientras besaba tu cuello, sin poderlo evitar sentiste el forcejeo de sus manos contra la prensa, oíste los otoñes chocar contra la superficie marmolea del suelo, te libero de ella e hizo lo mismo con tu falda e interiores, aparto tu cabello para darle pequeños mordiscos en tu hombro, un suave sonido sordo te dijo que el ya se había desnudado, y sin dejarte tregua entro con fuerza, un gemido desgarro el silencio y el sonido de los cuerpos chocando al compas de cada silencioso delirio que arrebataba cada movimiento, cada vez más rápido, más fuerte...más extraño, más perfecto...—_Mía.—_ susurro contra tu oído mientras volvía a adentrar, tus manos estaban agarradas firmemente por las de él, esto le ayudaba a entrar más, mientras te sentías morir y pedias por más, a veces se volvía lento y torturante, te inclinaba y lo sentías más… sus manos te manejaban, como muñeca, acomodándote, y milagrosamente lo sentías más, el calor de su cuerpo, la fuerza que jamás creíste tener te la transmitía en cada arremetida. Sentías su respiración casi sin esfuerzo, sentías sus gemidos contra tu oído, torturándote, doblegándote.

—Casi...casi— dejaste escapar cuanto sentiste tu orgasmo y el aumento su intensidad de movimientos...—perfecto...—te pusiste en puntillas, te tensaste e intentaste aumentar la penetración acercándote más a él. Y luego tus manos se crisparon, tu piel se lleno de miles de sensaciones, de un cosquilleo, como hormigas sobre tu piel, delicioso...te volviste a contraer y luego las olas menguaron lentamente conforme el orgasmo de él iba llenándote.

Gemiste... y él se apretó contra ti, sus manos se encontraban aferrando tu cintura, evitando que te derrumbaras, a la vez que evitaba que se saliera de ti, respirabas con dificultad, pero te sentías plena.

Los minutos pasaron, mientras iban recuperando la respiración, mientras aun sentías el pálpito en tu entrepierna.

— ¿_Cansada?...—_ susurro con aquel tono picaron y siniestro. —_ apenas comenzamo_s.

—Ohh...—solo pudiste emitir, mientras él te arrastraba hacia la cama.

**Si!, lo sé, ¿por qué no lo continuo? Fácil, ellos también necesitan un descanso, aunque, Sesshomaru parece muy viril...(Para morbo mío xD) besos y dejen su comentario a continuación den clic:**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola, espero que estén bien. Muchas gracias por las que aun apoyan mis historias y soportan mi demora, espero les guste el cap. Es corto, pero mi musa se rebelo y creo algo más, se enteraran en los comentarios al final del cap. Sin más que decir:**

**¡A leer!**

**CAPITULO 3**

**NO ES SOLO SEXO**

_Abriste los ojos con dificultad, te sentías cansada y no era para más, habías tenido una noche realmente agitada y no pudiste evitar que un sonrojo te invadiera el rostro. _

—_Buenos días— susurro él a tu lado y no pudiste evitar que un gritillo brotara de tu garganta. —sabes…pronto te tendrás que acostumbrar a encontrarme a tu lado y más en las mañanas._

—_No creo que eso suceda._

—_Ahome— susurro con aquel tono siniestro._

_Y si, aun no confiabas, no tenias ni la más mínima idea de porque habías vuelto a dejarte llevar por sus palabras, no supiste en que momento te habías vuelto tan… necesitada de sexo, pero, sucedió._

— _¿Para ti no ha significado nada?_

_Abriste los ojos ampliamente al escucharlo, porque en algo tenia razón…¿había significado algo? Y la respuesta te agobiaba más, porque la sabias, y si, si te había importado, lo habías disfrutado y aun lo anhelabas…deseabas estar entre sus brazos, pero también había era ese orgullo que te impedía acercártele y dejarte llevar por sus palabras._

_¿Y que era? que era lo que te impedía dejarte llevar por aquel desconocido:_

—_Yo no te conozco._

_Él solo arqueo una de sus cejas plateadas, te miro con aquella Mirada llena de frialdad y sentirte quedarte sin aire, pero aun así, te limitaste a mirarlo._

—_Ósea que tu…te acuestas con desconocidos. —dijo venenosamente._

_Abriste los ojos inmediatamente y te abstuviste de tirártele encima y golpearlo, por lo contrario, te limitaste a pararte y recoger tu ropa, no te importo como estuvieses, ni si el te veía o no, pero antes de salir de la habitación dejaste deslizar las palabras con la frialdad que él mismo usaba:_

—_No es amor…es solo cuestión de negocios. — y sin más abandonaste la habitación sintiéndote de lo peor, corriste hacia el baño. Ya ahí no dudaste ni un segundo en tomarte un baño, habías penado esperar hasta llegar a tu casa, pero luego ya solo querías despejar la mente._

_¿Qué era lo que estabas haciendo? ¿Jugar con él?...por cuanto más ibas a meterte en su cama y solo pensar que tu realmente le importabas o que algún día aceptes qué el tal vez…no juegue y realmente sienta algo…por ti, tal vez eso era lo qué más te atormentaba; el dudar de sus sentimientos, pero, tampoco era tu culpa. No es de cualquiera ir aceptando la propuesta de casarte con una humana… ¿para mantener qué? ¿La paz? Un demonio que siempre se caracterizo por no importarle la raza humana, despiadado y frio que solo vive por él_

_Te permites dudar._

_Cierras la ducha y comienzas a vestirte rápidamente mientras dejas que todas aquellas dudas te surjan. _

_Te das un vistazo en el espejo y luego decides salir del baño. El corredor se encuentra vació, pero en cuanto intentas dirigirte a la salida, recuerdas que dejaste tu bolso en la habitación, respiras hondo y con el pecho inflado y la cabeza en alto decides entrar a la habitación, pero todo ese aire se va cuando lo vez aun…ahí. Aun esta desnudo, esta a espaldas tuya, su cabello cubre su espalda y no puedes evitar que tus ojos se posen en aquellas nalgas musculosas y bien formadas que tiene, sacudes tu cabeza y en cuanto encuentras tu bolso, te diriges hasta donde esté. Lo coges firmemente, pero nuevamente su voz te deja congelada en el espacio._

—_Deberías saber qué no escaparas tan fácil._

— _¿De qué estás hablando…me piensas secuestrar?_

—_Si es necesario…tal vez lo haga— susurro y voltio a verte, notaste sus ojos un poco más oscuros de lo que los habías visto, su voz más agria y venenosa._

— _¡Quiero verlo!— lo desafiaste y sin esperar respuesta saliste rumbo a la salida. Te sorprendiste al notar que no se te había olvidado el camino a la salida, mientras que te maldecías mentalmente por haber confiado en él. ¿Qué tramaba?... ¿Qué era lo que estaba planeando? NO había nadie en la mansión, agilizaste el paso y te lanzaste hacia la puerta, pero en cuanto diste un paso fuera de la casa…algo…algo estaba en la entrada, un perro gigante, notaste la misma luna que poseía Sesshomaru en su frente. Intentaste dar otro paso pero el perro dio un gruñido que te hizo perder el equilibrio, lo miraste con miedo y aquel ardor en tu hombro comenzó a intensificarse, casi insoportable, gritaste y luego todo se volvió negro…_

…Te levantaste rápidamente y te tocaste el hombro, miraste a tu alrededor y te notaste nuevamente en la cama de Sesshomaru, sentiste su mano alrededor de tu cintura, volteaste a verlo y te miraba, con aquellos ojos tranquilo. Sentiste una gota de sudor correrte por la cien, tu cuerpo temblaba.

— _¿Tuviste una pesadilla?... ¿Qué te sucede?—_susurro con aquella voz tranquila pero a la vez de preocupación.

Un nudo en tu garganta te impedía hablar, te sentías confundida… ¿había sido un sueño? El se levantó inmediatamente y pozo ambas manos en tus mejillas, te respingaste ante su tacto y te miro dubitativamente…algo había cambiado…pero, tenias miedo.

— _¿Todo está bien?_

—No…no lo está._ —_Susurraste—Sesshomaru... No quiero seguir con esto, no sé porque aceptaste, pero tengo miedo…te tengo miedo.

Él pareció no sorprenderse, se te acerco nuevamente… rozo sus labios contra los tuyos, intentaste alejarte pero sus manos te lo impedían. Cálido era su contacto, tierno, casi como un consuelo que te permitiste disfrutar, tan suave que te calmo el alma…pero solo segundos.

—_Solo fue un mal sueño Ahome…no te hare daño._

—Dejame ir_—_dijiste contra sus labios, y sentiste como estos se tensaban.

—_No te tengo encarcelada…Vete… ¡VETE! —_grito la ultima palabra, mientras sus manos se deslizaban por tu rostro hasta que no te tocaban, en su voz había aquel eco de un gruñido. Brincaste de la cama y te vestiste lo más rápido que pudiste, pero antes de salir él hablo_— pero ya deberías saber que no te liberaras de mí._

— _¿_Por qué aceptaste?

—_Jamás me entenderías…tampoco haz intentado hacerlo. _

— _¿_Como sabes que no lo entendería?... ¡no me conoces!

—_Créeme Ahome…te conozco más de lo que te imaginas, no por nada estoy casado contigo._

— ¿Y cómo me debería de sentir?... ¿alagada?

—_Solo ten en mente algo… tú, volverás a mi...—_susurro con aquel tono siniestro que te provocaba aquellos escalofríos en la espalda. _—…esto no es solo sexo…y lo sabes._

**Quien crea que soy una descarada por dejarlo así, le doy la razón, lo soy. xD, pero espero lo disfruten, aquí saco ciertas personalidades de Sesshomaru, qué en cierta parte hacen arte de él y qué tal vez más adelante entiendan, no quiero dejar perder la personalidad de Sesshomaru. La mala y la cual amo.**

**Para esta historia creare un one-shot o mini fic…espero recuerden esta frase que aparece en el capitulo: "**_No es amor…es solo cuestión de negocios.__**" **_**La quiero retomar, pero en una historia aparte y que obviamente no tendrá nada que ver con esta historia, solo como un universo alterno. xD**

**Espero disfruten de ambos y qué dejen lindos comentarios.**

**Besos: Jessi :3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola mi querido publico, les diré algo…no tengo en estos momentos mucha vergüenza, porque sé que el capitulo quedo ESPECTACULAR, asi que espero lo difruten y perdonen la tardanza, pero ahora tengo muy poco tiempo para: Escribir, ver anime, estudiar, trabajar y jugar WOW.**

**Espero aun me sigan teniendo esa paciencia y pues hasta la proxima actualización.**

**Besos por sus hermosos RW, intento responder a todos, igual por educacion dejen uno xD.**

**¡A leer!**

**CAPITULO 3**

**¿NO SE TE OLVIDA ALGO?**

Y aun seguias siendo una cobarde, por más que intentaras salir de aquel extraño hotel en el que te habías resignado a pasar las cuatro largas noches despues de la ultima conversación con Sesshomaru, tu esposo. Sería gracioso el nombrar el porque no fuiste capaz de ir a dormir a tu apartamento despues de huir literalmente de la mansión Taisho, también del porque tampoco quisiste ir a la oficina ese día y los dias que lo precedieron. Lo unico que se te ocurria pensar era en una solución a lo que acaparaba tu vida, aunque aun no se te ocurria nada que valiera la pena o fuera medianamete posible con lo actual de tu situación.

¿Divorcio?

¿Resignación?

¿Abnegación?

¡¿ Doblegación?...todas parecian absurdas, aunque la primera fuera la más tentadora, sería como un golpe a la comunidad, a la sociedad en general…escuchabas los titulares en los noticieros, diarios… cada rincón susurraria tu fracaso como mujer, como esposa y lo más importante: como mediadora para la paz…" la conviviencia con los Demonios esta demostrada que es imposible" casi sientes miedo de escuchar esas palabras y tal vez, revelar unmundo incierto para la raza de algo estabas segura…no podías quedarte más tiempo en esa mansión con tantas dudas, y mucho menos quedarte en ese hotel toda la vida, asi que con mucho temor e incertidumbre pagaste la cuenta, y saliste con un poco de dignidad, aunque solo tu sentias eso. No sabías ciertamente que hacer, lo primero que se te venia a la cabeza era darte un baño en tu casa, con las comodidades y la privacidad que aquel hotel no te proporcionaría.

Extrañamente no te dolia el hombro, pareciera como si no estuviera ahí, pero, aun te llevabas la mano a donde estaban las marcas y las sentias, pero era extraño; desde que habias salido de la casa de Sesshomaru, dejaron de arder, era como si no tuvieras nada. A comparación del calor que sentias alli, un calor que no era molesto, pero te recordaba la presencia de la mordida en tu cuerpo, de sesshomaru. Ahora solo había frio. Quince minutos manejando te dejaron la mente un poco despejada, a lo lejos viste tu apartamento, no demoraste mucho en saltar del carro e ir corriendo hasta esté, pero antes de dirigirte al acensor te llama la pequeña recepcionista.

—Señora Taisho…le dejaron algo— dijo fuertemente la rubia, aunque nunca terminabas de aprenderte el nombre, sin la ayuda de su escarapela que lo mostraba en tono dorado, tal vez, te tomaria por descortez o hasta torpe. Te acercaste perezosamente hasta donde se encontraba ella, y notaste que arrastraba algo, parecido a una maleta.

... _A tu maleta…_

—Mi maleta…—susrraste al instante de reconocerla, sentiste como tu corazón latía fuertemente y agarraste la maleta con un lebe temblor en tus manos que no noto la rubia. – Gracias. – dijiste debilmente y aunque no sabías muy bien si te había escuchado, caminaste en rumbo al acensor. Esté estaba solo, apretaste el piso "5" y dejaste tu mente volar, recordaste que esta había sido la maleta que habias llevado a tu "luna de miel"… ¿te la estaba devolviendo? ¿Por qué lo hacía? Y tal vez se te ocurrio pensar en que él habia desistido de seguir con la mimica de ser marido y mujer, un juego al cual ninguno jugaba bien.

Al llegar a tu casa, entraste, cerraste al instante y con un poco de melancolia te dirigiste a tu habitacióna desempacar la ropa…y fue inevitable pensar en la perdida de timpo que había sido el volverte la carnada de aquel demonio. Haberle ofrecido, tu…_tuvirginidad,_ para deshacer el contrato…las pagaria, te lo asegurabas a ti misma, mientras sacabas la ropa y la tirabas bruscamente hacia la cama impecable. Abriste y cerraste los ojos fuertemente evitando que aquellas lagrimas de frustración y rabía se desvordaran, pero en instantes todo sedetuvo, y la sostuviste quedamente, una camisa, muy seguramente era de Sesshomaru y la había metido en tu equipaje por accidente, un cruel accidente.

"Tendria que llevarsela" pensaste "Pero que digo, que venga él por ella, él es el que la necesita" te seguias diciendo mientras mirabas señudamente la camisa color blanco.

"pero…si dejo que venga por ella, eso amerita que venga a mi casa" concluiste…"no, mejor se la llevo" terminaste de decidir, te dirigite al baño en donde tomaste una ducha rapida, cambiaste tus ropas a una falda color gris hasta tus rodillas, y una camisa rosa palido con tacones negros. Provecharias y pasarias por la firma de camino. Saliste con determinación de tu habitación, cogiste una bolsa, tiraste la camisa allí y con todo tu orgullo remendado y un poco lastimado saliste a enfrentarlo nuevamente y aclarar como iban a terminar las cosas.

El camino fue corto, tal vez había sido porque habías acelerado más de lo usual, tal vez te habías rebasado unos cuantos semaforos en rojo, pero, nadie lo había notado y no habían heridos, aunque tal vez, se podira considerar herido el auto al cual aceleraste como si el mundo se derrumbara a tus espaldas.

Llegaste a la firma de abogados para demonios, en donde Sesshomaru era el dueño; entraste con paso firma mientras sentias las miradas de odio contra tu espalda… tal vez más por el gremio femenino que por el masculino. Sabiendo de memoria donde era su oficina, giraste sobre tus tacones bellamente lustrados hasta estar frente a la puerta e ignotando el leve gritillo de su secretaria entraste, cerrando a espaldas tuyas.

Y ahí, parte de tu valor se fue volando al verlo trabajar en su escritorio, con el rostro aristocraticamente impasible frente a la pantalla del PC, te acercaste a su escritorio cuando supiste que no te ibas a derrumbar, escuchaste a tus espaldas abrirse la puerta fuertemente y asomarse la mata de cabellos oscuros por la puerta.

—Señor Sesshomaru, no la pude detener.

—No te preocupes Rin, _ella es mi esposa_, no necesita ser anunciada.— dijo sin despegar la mirada de la pantalla, pero te molesto el tono tan condecendiente y _amable_ que había empleado con la pequeña. Esta se inclino y salio cerrando nuevamente.

En esos instantes no te soportabas, sentias tanta rabía contra aquel hombre que estaba sentado y el cual no te había dignado ni a ver desde que entraste.

—¿Qué quieres? Tengo mucho que hacer y estando tu ahí, me molestas.— susurro nuevamente frio, inalterable, sentiste vergüenza e intentado recobrar fuerzas, te aclaraste la voz e intentaste comportarte.

—Olvidaste esta camisa en mi maleta, vengo a devolvertela.— dijiste aparentemente tranquila.

—No la quiero.— dijo de inmediato, logrando finalmente posar sus ojos sobre ti…—si la meti ahí, era porque no la necesitaba. Ahora que sabes la respuesta vete.

—No la quiero— susurraste nuevamente, mientras extendias el paquete.

— Te repito que te la quedes, no quiero algo que se haya puesto un humano, y que yo lo tenga que volver a usar…_por eso llevatela._

— ¿Y que humano la uso que te causa tanta…mmm, "generosidad"?—no evitaste pronunciar generocidad sin el cinismo que quieras que sonase, y para tu desconcierto, una oscura y lugubre sonrisa se extiende por su inmaculado rostro.

—En nuestra noche de bodas…yo te la puse, por eso no la quiero…quedatela, votala, haz lo que quieras con ella, ahora vete que ya vienen unos clientes…— pero no pudo terminar su oratoria moleta por esquivar el proyectil con su camisa iba dirigido para él…lanzado por ti en medio de tu ira.

—MAL…—comenzaste pero te viste interrumpida por la entrada de varios hombres a el lugar, pasaron pequeños segundo en donde contenias la respiración y sentias como el ardor en tus mejillas iba aminorando, diste media vuelta para salir, ignorando los demonios que habian entrado, pero su voz te detuvo nuevamente:

—Ahome…¿No se te olvida algo?—pregunto juguetona y siniestramente.

—No que recuerde— dijiste forzadamente, mientras escuchabas a los demonios sentarse en el inmeso sillón que habia en la oficina.

—Claro que si…— dijo tranquilamente, mientras oias sus pasos acercarse, su voz parecia serena, claculadora— Llevala a la lavanderia— dijo mientras te ponia en las manos el paquete con al camisa adentro. – Nos vemos en casa— termino diciendo, pero antes de dar un paso sentiste sus manos alzarte el rostro pocesivamente hasta la altura de su mirada, te dejaste cegar por el hermoso brillo de sus ojos y tragaste saliva.

Acerco su rostro hacia el tuyo sin vacilación, y unio sus labios contra los tuyos, sentiste aquel calor abrazador recorrer todo tu cuerpo, comenzar desde tus mejillas, bajar por tu cuello, producir aquel calor caracteristico en tu hombro; en la mordida de él para ser exactos, seguir bajando el calor hasta tu abdomen y arremolinarse entre tus piernas, mientras sentias como esta causaba que se humedeciera tu ropa interior. Notaste como sus labios comenzaron a curvarse en una imperceptible sonrisa, para luego sentir sus manos acercarte fuertemente hasta él, en donde sus caderas chocaron y notabas como iba creciendo un bulto entre sus piernas.

Él se alejo, te miro y volviste a notar aquella mirada vacia y luego notaste como se alejaba, sin decirte nada…tu, diste media vuelta y saliste como pudiste de aquel lugar, aunque, no fue evitable el que te deslizaras por la puerta, ya que tus piernas se negaban a dar un paso más.

Sentiste el llamado de la secretaria de Sesshiomaru, pero alzaste la mano, en son de que te dejaran espacio.

…No sabias cual era el problema en esos momentos, si la irritante personalidad de Sesshomaru o el hecho de estar tan caliente… tu misma te desconocias y lo peor, era estar deseando que Seshomaru, tú "esposo"…te tomara.

**TANTAN?**

**En la proxima actualización:…**

"_Vamos Ahome…tocate, muevete para mi….hazme saber que me necesitas…no solo como esposo" susurro seductoramente, con aquella voz ronca contra tu oido y no pudiste evitar que un temblor surgiera entre tus piernas._

**xD…esto se pone muy ameno.**

**COMENTEN.**

**Sayonara….Jessy.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola, lamento la demora pero en estos momentos he tenido muchos asuntos que atender en mi vida, pero como sé que ustedes me entenderan y amaran después de este capitulo, me siento más tranquila. Ja ja ja.**

**Espero lo disfruten y esperen la actualización tranquilamente…porque esto se pone además de más hormonas para arriba, más complicada y estresante para nuestra querida y muy suertuda protaginista. **

**Sin más a leer.**

**CAPITULO 5**

No sabías como, pero estabas caminando hacía la salida del edificio. Con pasos aun dudosos, pero, salias de aquel lugar dominado por demonios y en el cual te sentias extraña y vulnerable; y como no sentirlo cuando ves e tantas garras, colmillos letales a solo centimetros tuyos.

Nuevamente tomaste aire antes de notar a alguien conocido ingresar a las oficinas de la compañía Taisho. Para ser más exactos tu Sango.

—Sango ¿qué haces?

—¡Oh! Hola Ahome…—dijo un poco nerviosa y a la vez cautelosa.

—¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué llevas en esa caja?

—Pues llevo nuestras cosas, nos acaban de trasladar aquí.

—¿Bromeas?

—Creemé que yo sería la más dichosa en que esto fuera una broma, pero no es así alguien pidio tu traslado a estas oficinas y por lo que dijeron los de la junta aceptaron gustosamente, según ellos esta sería una mejor manera de investigar los movimientos de los demonios y que tu tuvieras un control más objetico de la situación con los humanos.

—Pero, eso es una total locura…y ¿por qué no trasladaron a uno de sus funcionarios a nuestra cede?

—Creeme, lo hicieron, el hermano de Sesshomaru ya ocupo tu oficina…según lo que dicen, a él tampoco le gustaba la idea del traslado a nuetras cedes, por eso creo que te mandaron a ti.

—Pero, eso nunca se hablo.

—Parece que se acordo a ultima hora.

—¿Quién estara tras esta acción?

—No es dificil de imaginar…—dijo Sango…

—Creó que tampoco quiero saberlo, me da rabía el solo pensar en hacer lo que quieran conmigo.

—Pero Ahome ¿Qué es lo peor que podría suceder?

—Creemé que no lo queiro averiguar— susurraste con rabía y ayudando a Sango con su bolso.

—Y ¿Por qué nadíe vino a traer las cosas.

—No dejé que lo hicieran… ¿crees que dejaría que alguien cogiera nuestras cosas?

—Esta bien…—susurraste con algo de frustración.

Una vibración en tu bolso te hizo saltar, tu celular. Lo cogiste y miraste el número desconocido el cual no te daba buena esppina al igual que e mandaba un leve ardor a tu hombro.

—¿Hola?— dijiste finalmente al contestar la llamada –Habla Ahome Higurashi.

—_Se te olvido nombrar el Taisho, Ahome._

—Sesshomaru…—solo pudiste decir.

—_¿Cuánto tiempo te quedaras parada frente a la entrada? Ya es hora de que conozcas tu nueva oficina._

—Asi que tu lo sabias… ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste cuando estaba alla?

—_No vi la necesidad de decirtelo yo…para eso esta otros que lo haga.—_Sentiste su tono de voz brusco.

—Yo no estoy de acuerdo con esto…me gusta el lugar donde trabajo.

—_Y creemé…eso a mi no me importa._

—¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué me haces esto?— susurraste con dolor en tu voz, porque sentías que te habías convertido en su nuevo entretenimiento, en el juguete que se regalo a él. Sentiste su resiración detenerse, sentiste un extraño nudo en la garganta, porque sentías nuevamente que algo estaba mal y él te hacía daño. —¿Por qué?

—_Tú me obligas a hacerló Ahome…solo tú eres la culpable.—_susurro con voz sombría y oscura.

—¿Qué…qué dices Sessho…— pero no pudiste continuar a causa del ardor en tu hombro, dejaste caer el telefono y te doblaste de dolor cayendo de rodillas…

—Ahome…—oiste gritar a Sango con voz tintando la preocupación a el panico.— ¿Estas bien? Te due…—pero sus preguntas fueron detenidas por una oscura presencia, alzaste el rostro timidamente y viste su mirada…una mirada de absoluto dolor en sus ojos dorados, una que tal vez nunca olvidarias y antes de notarlo la visión se te nublo mientras tu conciencía te abandonaba.

Cuando abriste los ojos te sentiste un poco mariada, te levantaste lentamente intentando mitigar la angustia que tu pecho sentía, mientras tus ojos se acostumbraban a la tenue luz que se filtraba por la ventana a tus espaldas y ahí, a escasos centimtros notaste su impotente figura reducida, casi torturante a tu vista.

Sus manos ocultaban su rostro, mientras que su cabello caia sobre su espalda y caían otros a su alrededor, su camisa esta desordenada al igual que el cuarto y las sabanas de la cama en donde estabas.

Repentinamente separo sus manos de sú rostro y te miró…con aquella mirada y el nudo en tu pecho se instalo nuevamente, casi pudiendo sentir lo que sentía el en esos momentos…un leve roce frio parecio sentirse en tu hombro y te llevaste la mano ahí por inercía. El lo notó y se acerco a ti rapidamente, alejo tu mano y lamío tiernamente la herida.

—¿Por qué la lames?

—_¿Por qué no me dijiste que te dolía de esa manera la herida?— _te pregunto ignorando tu pregunta.

—No creí que fuera tan importante para ti.— sin darte cuenta una mano de él te agarro el rostro y la alzo hasta su rostro.

—_No supongas ni creas las cosas…no me conoces y aun así te atreves a tomar decisiones por mi.—_ susurro mientras apretaba un poco su agarre, aunque no te hacía daño.

—Exactamente, no te conozco, no es dificil de entender, es más tu no me conoces.—dijiste mientras forcejeabas contra su preción.

—_Eso es lo que crees, pero no es así._

—No sé y tampoco queiro creer nada.

—_¿Por qué lo pones tan dificil? ¿cuál es el problema en que me digas cuando te suceda algo?_

—Deja de meterte en mis cosas, es algo que no te impor… —pero te interrumpió.

—_No te atrevas a decir algo tan estupido humana…por que te juró que no respondó._

—¿Ahora me amenazas y me catalogas?...te repito…no te impor…—pero nuevamente te cayó, pero esta vez uso sus labios para interrumpir tus protestas y en cuestión de segundos ya te sentias mariada con su presencia abrumadora y sus labios moverse salvajemente contra tus labios.

En cuestión de instantes te sentías sin fuerza y el finalmente te dejó respirar.

—_Finalmente te cayas…— _dijo picaramente mientras que con habiles maneras te recosto nuevamente en la cama con tus manos siendo apricionadas por las de él sobre tu cabeza y él mirandote depredadoramente. Y notaste tu desnudez reflejada en sus ojos y no pudiste evitar una descarga de vergúenza en todo tu cuerpo.

—¿PO…POR QUE ESTOY DESNUDA?—gritaste alarmada mientras te intentabas liberar de sus garras.

—_¿Oh? Eso, es que no te podía examinar con tanta ropa encima.—_dijo con aire tranquilo mientras bajaba a tu pecho y agarraba entre sus dientes uno de tus pezones y lo jalaba tierna y a la vez enloquecedoramente. No pudiste evitar qué un gemido saliera de tus labios y su sonrisa se asentuo al verte. –_Estando tan enferma, no deberias gemir así…—_volio a decir picaramente mientras soltaba la mano en donde estaba la herida y se acomodaba en tu cuello para acariciarte nuevamente con su lengua.

—¿Por qué la lames?— volviste a preguntar entre susurros porque aunque estuviera lamiendote, aveces se delizaba hasta tu hombro y te mandaba escalofrios por todo el cuerpo.

—_Para que sane más rápido.—_susurro contra su cuello y volvío nuevamente a arremetir delicadamente contra tu hombro.

—Asi que eso era…—dijiste nuevamente, aunque esta vez sentiste una leve sensación calida en tu pecho y una sonrisa rebelde broto de tus labios.

Finalmente te libero la otra mano y se alejo de tu hombro….alzo su rostro y lo posiciono frente al tuyo, una cortina de cabellos los redeaba y te llenaste con su mirada tranquila.

—_Descansa— _y sin más que decir recosto su cabeza contra tu abdomen.

Y se quedo allí…y su respiración te arruyo.

…_._

—_Sesshomaru…por favor._

—_No me convences Ahome…muevete más._

—_Eso hago, pero no creo soportarlo mucho—dijiste mientras movias tus dedos con más frenesi contra tu sexo._

—_No pareces esforzarte lo necesario… querida, quiero ver más.—dijo mientras se acercaba a ti__—__Vamos Ahome…tocate, muevete para mi….hazme saber que me necesitas…no solo como esposo— susurro seductoramente, con aquella voz ronca a tu oido y no pudiste evitar que un temblor surgiera entre tus piernas y el climax llegará haciendote perder el control de tu propio cuerpo. _

_Y sin poderlo preveer sentiste el miembro de él adentrarse a ti, llenandote y logrando sacarte un grito de jubilo. Se dejó caer encima tu cuerpo…—perfecto— susurro contra tu oido y arremetio con más fuerza._

—_Sesshomaru…—Gritaste cuendo sentiste avecinarte otro orgasmo…_

…Y abriste los ojos.

Maldijiste metalmente al darte ceunta que era solo un sueño, pero algo suave, humeno y calido te acariciaba habilmente. Te levantaste rapidamente para ver una espesa cabellera plateada entre tus piernas, una nueva arremetida de su lengua te hizo soltar un gemido.

—_¿Ahome…qué estabas soñando?— _susurro juguetonamente mientras te miraba predaroramente.

**Si, yo también me siento mal por dejarlo así, pero, je je je, era necesario, había demasiado xxx para un cap xD**

**Nos leemos en la proxima actualización.**

**Besos, nos se les olvide dejar un comentario y cuidarse.**

**Jessy…siendo shadark xD**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola, aquí reportando mi bello trasero y dejando algo para su deleite, lamento demasiado la demora, pero en realidad no tengo ahora mucho tiempo libre. Pero sigo viva y con mucha historia que contar, muchas gracias a los que están aun ahí, esperando y dejando sus RW, créanme, hacen posible que me presente y actualice.**

**Sin más, los dejo con la historia.**

**¡A leer!**

**CAPITULO 6**

Sentiste como se estremecía contra tu cuerpo, como danzaba armoniosamente contra tus caderas…como casi acoplaba sus movimientos rudos con una suave caricia. Y ahí toda aquella preocupación se desvanecía, se evaporaba. Cuando sentías cada respiración forzada, controlándose de alguna forma.

Y en ese instante lo notaste, abriste los ojos bruscamente después de salir de aquella extraña película que había creado tu mente mientras sentías como salía y entraba Sesshomaru de ti. El, de alguna forma se estaba controlando, no sabias exactamente porque creías eso, pero había algo que te decía que lo hacía y extrañamente te perturbo más de lo debido. Escuchabas un leve gruñido en su pecho, un gruñido forzado, semejante al ronroneo pero de alguien furioso, alguien dominado. Sus garras evitaban tocarte demasiado…sus penetraciones eran sumisas, aunque a veces, sentías como perdía los estribos y te arrancaba la respiración.

"_No te haré daño…confía en mi"_ se repitieron en tu mente como una respuesta a cada conjetura que se formaba en tu cabeza.

Aun mantenía su palabra…aun eres frágil para él…aun se preocupaba por ti y cualquier daño que pudiera causarte.

— ¿Por qué lo haces?—se te olvido que estaba ahí, unido a ti, casi perdiendo la conciencia, pero sabias que si no lo hacías ya, no lo recordarías mas tarde y encontrarías los motivos para que alguna extraña idea se formara en tu corazón…—¿Por qué aun me tratas como…

—…_Como si me importaras?— _termino él tus palabras con aquel tono frio y controlado, mientras elevaba el rostro para verte, una suave y minúscula curvatura se formo en sus labios, tan insignificante que podrías haberla ignorado fácilmente si no hubieras estado tan cerca, como lo estaba ahora de él. Era una pequeña sonrisa, y ahí…algo extraño brinco en tu corazón; porque te miraba tan cálidamente. — _Ahome…—_se acerco a tu oído,te estremeciste y nuevamente algo en tu vientre se libero, logrando excitarte de tal forma que ya estabas lista para continuar con lo que habías interrumpido. Aquella forma tan intima de nombrarte, aquel tono extraño que te removía y alborotaba esas molestas mariposas…su sola respiración contra tu oído te removía el cuerpo. —… _tu me importas más de lo que te imaginas. — _concluyo y nuevamente te penetro de forma más lenta, sacándote un ronroneo de placer.

Alzaste las manos y las envolviste en su cuello para ayudarte a llegar hasta su oído… casi hipnotizada por la expectativa, la aventura y el deseo de que te tomara completamente. Se te olvido el pudor, tus temores, tus dudas…—…entonces no te controles Sesshomaru. — él se detuvo inmediatamente la última palabra cruzo tu boca, te dejaste caer nuevamente, buscando su mirada; la cual se mostraba dudosa, hasta con algo de precaución.

— _¿Sabes lo que estas pidiendo?—_dijo sin muchas contemplaciones.

—No…no lo sé, por eso quiero conocerlas.

Repentinamente una sonrisa traviesa se cruzo por sus labios, y se tumbo contra tu abdomen, apoyando sus codos a tu costado para mantener su mirada fija en ti.

—_Pero…eso tiene sus consecuencias. — _comenzó pícaramente.

— ¿Cuáles son?— susurraste cautivada por su juguetona voz y los movimientos que había comenzado a darle a tus pechos que se sentían más que complacidos entre las pequeñas caricias.

—_Es muy sencilla…—_volvió a decir, aunque esta vez su rostro se torno excesivamente serio…—_tu tampoco te limites…sé mía completamente._

Mis miedos… mis dudas, cada pregunta que se cruzaba en mi mente cuando te encontrabas sola, que lo miraba y pensaba en que me mentía, que no quería y estaba segura de que algo andaba mal con aquella "alianza" pero, ¿Por qué? ¿por qué quiero intentar creer en aquellos ojos dorados?

—_Mi amada…—_y atrapo tus labios con aquella intensidad y emoción, como la primera vez cuando se unian en matrimonio, cuando caminaron lentamente hacia la cama en donde te entregaste a él.

Había algo que te decía que lo aceptaras y que de alguna forma intentaras ver que sucedia, que conseguias…que sentimientos realmente te inspiraban en confiar en él.

—Como quieras…—susurraste contra sus labios y despues de esas palabras, un gruñido se alzo en la habitación…y la razón se perdio con la primera arremetida de su _demonio controlado._

…_.._

—_Si, acepto casarme con él, pero esa condición ¿no es un poco extraña? Osea, algo no se tramaran._

—_Ahome, solo nos queda confiar._

—_Eso es lo que más me molesta, debemos acoplarnos a su petición._

—_Es la unica manera Ahome, mantenerlos tranquilos y contentos hara que la vida con ellos sea un poco mejor._

—_No creo que esto sea la solución._

—_Si lo ves desde una perpectiva global, eres una humana unida al más poderoso demonio que hemos conocido…¿crees que eso no representa algo importante para la otra comunidad demoniaca?_

—_Mmmm—dudaste._

—_Vamos…—sonó su celular, lo contesto inmediatamente, vasto un si, y volvio a colgar.—Llego…¿preparada para conocerlo?_

—_Creo que sí._

_Y entro una fuerza que oprimió el ambiente. Primero ingreso lo que parecian ser dos demonios; ambos con el cabello verde y traje oscuro formal. Tras ellos, entro él, lo sentiste inmediatamente en el aire; Aquella mirada te penetro con tanta intensidad que casi pierdes el equilibrio. No notaste expresión alguna en sus ojos, pero si una intensa mirada, no hablo, lo hicieron sus súbditos._

—…_esto es muy sencillo, solo tienen que firmar ambas partes y ya estaría todo acordado._

— _¿Que hay que firmar?_

—_El contrato de paz entre razas._

— _¿Supongo que conoces en lo que te estás involucrando?—hablo el demonio, Sesshomaru, tu futuro esposo. Algo dentro de ti se rebeló, lo miraste con valentía._

—_Por supuesto._

—_perfecto…—y sin más firmo, después sin decir algo más salió de la habitación y seguidamente salieron sus secuaces._

—_Ahome…la humanidad te lo agradecerá. —dijo después que firmaste y comenzaban a hacerlo los demás testigos._

_Tú en ese momento ya no escuchabas, comenzabas a sentir cierto peso en lo que habías hecho… casi podías sentir tus garras arrebatando tu humanidad._

_No estabas muy alejada de la realidad._

…_.._

Abriste los ojos lentamente, te acariciaste la sien.

Pero cuando intentaste levantarte el dolor no te dejo, no pudiste evitar quejarte y volverte a tumbar en la cama.

Sentiste una mano en tu abdomen…un escalofrió te recorrió la piel.

—_No intentaría levantarme, al menos no dentro de unas horas más. —_Dijo fría y a la vez burlonamente. —_ Créeme, te acostumbraras— _dijo mientras depositaba un beso juguetonamente en tu vientre.

—Es un interesante detalle—dijiste con algo de pesadez y gracia.

**Comienza la miel…jejeje! Dejen RW**

**Me motivan**

**Gracias y hasta la próxima.**

**ShaDark.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola, lamento la tardanza pero ya saben que tengo mucho que hacer y blablabla, más bien los dejo con el capitulo y esperando que lo disfruten.**

**Para mis seguidores…ESTE ES LARGO XD. Disfrútenlo.**

**CAPITULO 7**

Te despertaste tranquilamente, realmente era la primera vez que lo hacías desde que estabas "comprometida" con el todo poderoso lord Sesshomaru y desde luego no pensabas que ibas a despertar nunca así, hasta que obtuvieras tu libertad nuevamente. Comenzaste a estirarte pero un leve dolor se instalo en tus caderas y decidiste frenar tu muy matutino despertar. Recordaste la advertencia de Sesshomaru y decidiste quedarte quieta mientras sopesabas la manera de levantarte sin causarte más altibajos… no las encontraste, así que comenzaste a salirte de la cama cómo pudiste, y, repentinamente notaste la mano en tu cintura que te agarraba firmemente.

—_Ahome. —_dijo una voz seria cerca de ti que te helo en tu posición.

—Buenos días— saludaste tímidamente, no lo miraste, porque sentías arder tu rostro de la manera más escandalosa y a la vez tenias las fervientes ganas de ir a tomar un baño.

—_Mírame—_ordeno suavemente aunque notabas su dura voz en de trasfondo.

Te mordiste el labio internamente, mientras obligabas a tu cuerpo a moverse, pero te ignoraba deliberadamente. No falto mucho para que se acabara su paciencia y se instalara sobre ti, a la vez que te miraba duramente; su cabello caía ordenadamente sobre sus hombros y sus manos se apoyaron a ambos lados de tu cabeza, aprisionándote.

—Mira que eso no es muy gentil Sesshomaru. — intentaste quitarle importancia al hecho de estar imposibilitada, como lo estabas.

—_Supongo que no soy tan gentil como pensabas querida._

Tú corazón brinco con aquella respuesta y lo miraste altaneramente —supongo que me equivoque entonces.

— _¿A dónde ibas?_

—Al baño.

—_Mmmmm…— _solo dijo, mientras camuflaba su rostro contra tu cuello y depositaba un beso tras tu oreja. — _¿Cómo amaneció tu cuerpo?...pareces cansada._

—No estoy cansada— mentiste descaradamente, pero tampoco podías mostrarme débil, no delante de él, podrías fácilmente tragarte tu dolor y sonreír tranquilamente, y así lo hiciste, aunque solo lograste sacar un bufido de sus labios y luego un tierno arañazo de sus dientes contra tu hombro.

—_Ahome… quiero morderte._

Se te acelero el pulso y sabias perfectamente que él lo podía escuchar tan claro como el agua, te sonrojaste e intentaste desviar el tema:

— ¿Qué te crees, vampiro?—dijiste un poco incrédula y hasta un leve excitada por la sugerencia que te hacía, pero evitaste redondear ese aspecto y analizarlo tal vez un día cualquiera, pero ahora, no te sentías en capacidad del ¿por qué un mordisco hacia que tu entrepierna comenzara a humedecerse?

—_Me gusta como sabes, es tu culpa que seas tan apetitosa._

Y recordaste en su noche de bodas; él te había mordido y particularmente no había sido doloroso, era más bien placentero, inevitablemente no pudiste evitar pensar en si te habías vuelto masoquista. Tragaste saliva y evitaste su mirada… nuevamente.

— ¿Tengo otra opción?

—_Desearía que si la hubiera… Ahome —_y luego de eso vino una fuerte presión de sus dientes contra el lugar en donde estaban inicialmente las marcas, dejaste escapar un chillido y una de las manos de él se posiciono en tu boca, acallando tu lamento, luego deslizo su mano contra tu cuello y te acerco más a su boca, escuchaste claramente el ronroneó de su pecho contra el tuyo, la prominente protuberancia que se estrujaba contra tu abdomen, lo extraño que era todo esto y como habías terminado cada vez más envuelta en aquellas costumbres… después de aproximadamente un minuto el estaba lamiendo la herida.

—Supongo que es inevitable. —dijiste un poco resignada, a la vez que sentías tus mejillas arder. Aunque esta vez hubiera sido sin aquel objetivo de "placer mutuo" disfrutaste el hecho de ser una necesidad para él.

—_No te gusta._

No sentiste ganas de responder, porque sabias que la respuesta te avergonzaba y te arriesgabas a que lo tomara en un sentido distorsionado, pero no te sentías capaz de articular palabra alguna con tu corazón tan acelerado como estaba.

Soltó un bufido y bajo de la cama.

Tú lo seguiste con la mirada un poco desconcertada, mientras iba al baño y encendía la luz, te levantaste como una autómata, aunque volviste a caer al suelo por un fuerte mareo que te surgió, te sobrevino las ganas de vomitar y todo comenzó a verse borroso. Al cabo de unos instantes ya lo tenías a tu lado, alzándote en sus brazos y llevándote consigo al baño, aunque aun tenías la mente perdida intentando que enfocara las cosas pudiste notar cómo te sentó encima del mueble del baño mientras cogía la toalla, la humedecía y comenzaba a limpiarte la sangre que aun se manchaba tu cuello y pecho.

Lentamente volvió tu control y enfocaste más claramente a Sesshomaru, así lo intentaste y de alguna forma tuviste miedo de preguntar algo, porque no sabías exactamente que preguntar, creíste que lo habías ofendido, te sentías obligada a ofrecer una disculpa, pero no encontrabas valor.

Cuando termino con tu hombro se dirigió a la bañera, abrió el grifo y dejo que el agua comenzara a llenarla.

— ¿No vas a decir nada?— lograste articular después de unos cinco minutos que se quedo parado al lado de la tina mientras esta se llenaba.

— _¿Qué quieres que diga?—_dijo mientras cerraba el grifo y comenzaba a alzarte nuevamente para depositarte suavemente en la tina a la vez que se metía contigo. Alcanzo una de las botellas y ahora pudiste verle el rostro… parecía disgustado, viste la sangre que aun manchaba su rostro y cuello; esto le daba una apariencia depredadora y abrumadora... ¿así debía de sentirse una presa? ¿No?

Sus ojos se encontraron con los tuyos y de alguna extraña y retorcida manera caíste en un extraño trance, dirigiste tu mano hacia su rostro manchado, algo en él te hizo acercarte más, intentando agotar el espacio que los separaba, notaste como una sombra cruzaba por sus ojos, sonreíste sin darte cuenta, es más, no sabías exactamente lo que hacías, pero tampoco parecías interesada así que terminaste de eliminar el espacio y pegaste tu cuerpo sintiendo sus músculos contra tus pechos, el gruño y apretó sus garras contra tus manos.

—_Ahome. —_ dijo con voz fuerte y evitó el contacto con tus ojos, repentinamente saliste de aquel extraño trance y la piel se te puso de gallina al recordar lo que habías sentido.

— ¿Qué hiciste?— dijiste un poco desconcertada mientras te bajabas de sus piernas. No recordabas que te hubieras montado encima de él, estabas casi segura de que tú lo habías hecho, pero no recordabas nada. — ¿Por…?— pero no seguiste al no comprender ni tus propios pensamientos.

—_Somos atractivos para los humanos…la mayoría, nuestras presas. —_Dijo fríamente mientras limpiaba su rostro con el agua y esta comenzaba a mancharse. —_Supongo que aunque hayamos dejado de alimentarnos de animales, no perdemos nuestros…— _esta vez te miro y dejo cruzar una sonrisa ladina—…_encantos. —_concluyo, aunque sabias que bien podría haber usado una palabra más adecuada. Bufaste y le quitaste de las manos la botella de shampoo, derramaste un poco de líquido en tu mano y comenzaste a enjabonarte el cabello.

—Me asusta. — dijiste la verdad, en realidad te asustaste cuando notaste el poder que podía tener en ti.

—_No me pienso retractar. — _dijo, mientras comenzaba a acariciar tus pechos, enjabonándolos, rozando hábilmente tu cuerpo, mientras tú, solo te dejabas hacer.

—No pedí que lo hicieras.

—_Pero…—_ese pero logro abrirte los ojos y mirar su dura expresión. — _no volverá a suceder, tampoco volveré a alimentarme de ti._

—Se…

—_Te lo aseguro. — _te interrumpió, después de eso, no deseaste decir nada más.

Te vestiste, al igual que él, mientras seguían en un perpetuo silencio que te incomodaba cada vez más. No entendías que era lo que habías hecho mal, tampoco entendías lo que decía, pero lo que tenías claro, era que no habías tenido la culpa de nada.

De alguna extraña manera te sentías culpable y eso empeoraba tu genio.

— ¿Te vas a quedar callado todo el maldito día?—comenzaste desafiante.

Él, que estaba sentado sobre la cama poniéndose los zapatos te miro interrogativo, a la vez que se levantaba y cogía su corbata.

—_No tengo nada para decir._

— Así que…. —tragaste saliva—así va ser diario. ¿Un despertar tan abrumador?— dijiste con el sarcasmo marcando cada silaba.

— _¿Qué esperabas?— _comento burlón y te abrió la puerta del dormitorio al ver que ambos ya estaban arreglados y preparados para salir.

—Sabes…no tengo idea. —dijiste aun más ofendida y saliste por la puerta que él había abierto para ti.

Al bajar el desayuno ya estaba preparado y servido en el inmenso comedor, había solo dos platos y uno estaba diagonal al otro. Te dirigiste al que sabias muy seguramente era el tuyo por la posición de la mesa. Alguien te corrió la silla para que te sentaras y tú te sentías cada vez más incómoda.

—Buenos días señora— dijo un hombre de edad mayor color verde.

—Buenos días— contestaste y te sentaste al igual que Sesshomaru.

Irremediablemente, aunque sabias que la comida estaba deliciosa, no te supo a nada, más bien tu atención estaba clavada en tu esposo y el frio ambiente que destilaba.

Cuando terminaron salieron hacia donde estaban aparcados sus autos.

—Nos vemos más tarde. —dijiste y comenzaste a dirigirte hacia tu coche, pero su mano envolvió tu muñeca deteniéndote.

—_Tú vas conmigo._

—Ni hablar, yo tengo auto.

—_Pero eres mi esposa y trabajamos en el mismo lugar ahora._

—Porque tú lo quisiste así.

—_Exactamente, así que vamos en mi auto._

—Olvídalo.

—_Ahome, vamos y no lo voy a repetir nuevamente. — _dijo y comenzó a arrastrarte hasta donde estaba aparcado su carro. Te montaste con desgana y sin más se perdieron en el tráfico.

—No me gusta vivir en tu mansión.

—_No vas a vivir sola, ya hablamos de eso y quedo claro._

—No hablo de eso… ¿Por qué….por qué mejor no nos vamos los dos a mi apartamento?

—_No me gusta tu apartamento_

—Pero yo no…me siento encerrada, no puedo hacer nada por mí misma. Ya estoy acostumbrada a mi independencia y no quiero que me la quites.

—_A eso accediste cuando aceptaste estar conmigo, deberías de estar conforme...no te falta nada._

—Yo no quiero esos tratos, solo quiero vivir tranquilamente en una casa, en donde pueda hacer las cosas yo.

—_Perfecto, para esta tarde todo estará organizad si eso te supone tanto problema._

— ¿qué? ¿Así de fácil?

—_Si, así de fácil me resultan las cosas, solo tú me las pones complicadas.—_susurro con tono levemente molesto.

No quisiste decir algo más y él solo siguió con la vista al frente, al cabo de unos minutos estaban subiendo el ascensor.

Cuando finalmente se abrió la puerta en el piso donde tú trabajarías, solo conseguiste dar un paso para cuando su brazo se apodero de tu cintura, haciéndote girar bruscamente y chocar contra su pecho.

— ¿Qué?— protestaste un poco aturdida.

— _¿Te ibas a ir sin más?_

— ¿De qué hablas?— dijiste confundida, mientras mirabas sus doradas orbes inmutables. Su cabello suelto y su mirada orgullosa.

Sin importarle los espectadores que miraban un tanto asombrados, como avergonzados por estar presenciando aquel momento tan íntimo; te beso sin pudor, introdujo su lengua obligando a la tuya a jugar su juego y hacerte poner en puntillas para poder acceder a más de él. Sus labios te acariciaban, te arrebataba el aire mientras los soltaba y volvía a atraparlos, húmedos he hinchados. Escuchaste como se cerraba las puertas del ascensor y supiste que él lo había hecho, porque inmediatamente se cerraron te estrujo contra las paredes de este y ataco tu cuello con expertos besos y lograron crisparte cada centímetro de tu piel, te aferraste de su cuello, mientras sentías como la mano de él bajaba por tu pierna y subía la falda…

—Para. — dijiste entre gemidos. —aquí no.

—_No me importa._

—Sesshomaru, por favor, aquí no.

El tomo una gran bocanada de aire y se alejo de ti. Te miro un poco malhumorado mientras se acomodaba su ropa, al igual que tú comenzabas a bajarte la falda y acomodabas tu cabello.

—_Me gusta esa falda, es fácil...—_lo interrumpiste con una mirada dura y el entendió el mensaje aunque no sin antes mirarte satisfactoriamente.

Alzaste la mano para despedirte y el oprimió el botón para que abriera las puertas del ascensor.

—_Te espero en cinco minutos en mi oficina._

Decidiste no contestarle y saliste del ascensor sintiendo todas las miradas sobre ti, te dirigiste a donde ahora estaba tu oficina y viste a Sango sentada cerca de esta.

—Buenos días Aho…valla, parece como si hubieras recién follad…

—Shisss, no digas nada, hablamos más tarde. — y desapareciste, mientras te refugiabas en las paredes de tu oficina.

Respiraste profundamente y luego solo te sentaste en el sillón, aunque fue inevitable quedarte levemente absorta con la cantidad de sucesos que te atropellaban la mente. No sabes exactamente cuánto paso, pero alguien toco la puerta de tu oficina y una pequeña y conocida figura se adentro al lugar.

—Buenos días señora Ahome.

—Buenos días—contestaste intentado captar la mirada de Rin; la asistente de Sesshomaru.

—El señor sesshomaru te manda a decir, que vallas.

—Muchas gracias por el mensaje—dijiste cortésmente, aunque no evitaste maldecirlo mentalmente en poner a decirle aquello a otras personas.

Ella se acerco para dejar unos documentos sobre tu escritorio, pero algo llamo tu atención.

El traje de Rin se movió levemente y pudiste notar una marca… una que te helo la sangre. Al cabo de segundos la joven ya se encontraba fuera de tu oficina y no impediste el levantarte, buscar tu bolso y sacar el espejo para mirar la misma marca sobre tu hombro.

Rin…tenía la misma mordida que la tuya.

—_Ahome…—_sonó por el teléfono de tu oficina.

¿Sería posible?

**Hasta la próxima actualización besos y espero den clic a continuación:**


	8. Chapter 8

**Como lo prometí, aquí les dejo la actualización. **

**Disfruten.**

**CAPITULO 8**

Comenzabas a sentir unas nauseas que fueron imposible de mitigar por más que obligabas a tu mente a expulsarlas de ti, sentiste la extraña necesidad de llorar, pero nuevamente te la aguantaste.

Te alzaste intentando mantener el equilibrio, y nuevamente sentiste que algo parecido a tu orgullo era aplastado y pesaba horriblemente sobre tus hombros.

"¿Qué_ piensas que haces Ahome?" _Gritaron en tu mente. "_es él, no tu… no sigas su juego, juega tú el tuyo…"_

Te masajeaste la cabeza, en un intento de entrar en razón. Pero no funciono, y siguieron los alaridos en tu mente, te sentiste frustrada por no saber qué hacer. No saber qué hacer contigo misma ni con tu conciencia que no dejaba de darte motivos para saltar del edificio por la ventana de tu oficina o ir a anular el matrimonio que estabas consumando cada noche con él.

Abriste los ojos, y sentiste nuevamente las nauseas golpeándote la garganta.

Tragaste fuertemente y comenzaste a caminar hacia la puerta, pero antes de que tú salieras la puerta se abrió, dejando entrar a Sesshomaru con su tranquilo y elegante andar.

Te pegaste fuertemente a tu escritorio, mientras él te miraba fríamente. Sentiste la gota de sudor resbalar por tu cuello.

— _¿Qué te sucede?— _Dijo él, percibiste la nota de preocupación, aunque notaste más las ganas de preguntar el porqué de la pequeña secretaria estaba marcada de la misma forma en que lo estabas tú. Sonreíste amargamente, porque sabias muy bien que no eras capaz de decirlo; porque muy a tu pesar él había tenido un pasado, uno que no conocías y que tampoco tenias muchos deseos de saber.

¿Por qué? Porque eras condenadamente celosa y eso te estaba dando unas arcadas que se te estaban comenzando a hacer costumbre.

—Nada— lograste decir después de unos cinco minutos pensando en lo bien que podías actuar.

Aunque algo muy dentro de ti te decía que él no mentía.

—_Por qué no has ido a mi oficina, llevo una hora esperándote._

—Apenas iba, la verdad es que yo también tengo mucho trabajo aquí, y aun no me acostumbro a este lugar para trabajar, hace demasiado calor.

— _¿Calor?—_ dijo, mientras miraba la oficina interrogante, luego volvió a dirigir la mirada hacia ti. —_Ya me encargare de que la ambienten adecuadamente, pero no hace calor en lo absoluto para mí._

—No somos iguales Sesshomaru, tú no percibes las cosas como las percibimos nosotros.

—_Supongo que es una ventaja._

—parece que sí.

— _¿Pero sabes que tenemos muchos gustos similares? Cierto…. —_comenzó a decir sugerentemente, acercándose.

— ¿Cómo cuales?—dijiste fríamente, intentando quitarle todo lo sexual que le había puesto Sesshomaru a su comentario.

Su cara se torno seria y comenzó a acercarse a largos pasos, cogió tu brazo, te enderezaste al sentir su tacto frio y notaste una mirada interrogante.

— ¿Qué pasa?— protestaste contra su agarre.

—_Eso es lo que te pregunto a ti. —_dijo mientras te miraba con aquellos duros ojos.

—Nada, enserio, no me pasa nada. Es solo que este calor me tiene de muy mal genio. Y no me siento muy bien del estomago.

—_Entonces, porque no me lo dices, sabes que me puedes decir lo que quieras. Si te sientes mal, es mejor que te vayas a casa y descanses, es más yo te acompaño._

—No…tú quédate, no quiero que dejes el trabajo por una pequeñez… pasearé un poco para a tomar aire fresco y luego iré a casa.

—_Está bien, pero si sucede algo, llámame, es mejor que no te expongas mucho en esa condición._

Te limitaste a asentir, no querías decir nada más, además que la verdad es que si querías ir a tomar aire fresco y tomar algo que te calmara el malestar.

Recogiste tu bolso y comenzaste a salir de la oficina, él te dejo hacerlo sin ninguna palabra, aunque notaste las muchas preguntas que aparecían en su rostro, noto que no querías hablar de nada, te maravillaste de su comprensión mientras salías.

Te metiste al ascensor sin poner atención en nada que no fuera al suelo y en no tropezar. No demoraste mucho al paso en que ibas en llegar a este, oprimiste el botón y este inmediatamente se abrió, entraste pero antes de que cerrase Sesshomaru ya había entrado y las puertas comenzaban a cerrarse

—_Dime qué te pasa…y no te dejaré salir de aquí hasta que no me digas._

—Ya te dije, es solo un poco de malestar. — murmuraste sin mirarlo, algo que le molesto mucho porque inmediatamente te agarro firmemente de la barbilla hasta que tus ojos chocaron con los ámbar de él.

—_Mírame cuando me hables Ahome… no soy cualquier persona, soy tu señor así que cuidado como te comportas._

Contuviste las ganas de soltar un chillido, y te mordiste la lengua porque de alguna manera extraña algo en tu interior te decía que no era lo más conveniente contestarle en ese estado.

— _¿Dime qué te pasa?— _volvió a decir serio.

Suspiraste, porque muy dentro de ti, algo se había descontrolado después de haber dicho que si a una propuesta que no tenias clara.

Algo había cambiado después de que hubieses dormido junto a él.

Algo crecía dentro de ti que no sabías que existía en tu corazón y menos por una persona que no conocías más que por los medios de comunicación.

Algo te molestaba y eran los celos y la incertidumbre de no saber con quién dormías y con quien dormirías en el futuro

Había algo que no estaba claro y que al no estar claro te estaba perturbando a ti y a todo tu pequeño mundo controlado y simétrico. Suspiraste porque ese malestar te estaba consumiendo el alma.

Pero, tampoco podías decidir en deshacer el compromiso, ya habías firmado y la humanidad estaba con los ojos encima de ti. Ya estabas más que destinada a seguir con él, pero no así.

No querías continuar con una mentira o tal vez sea una verdad que aun no crees.

—Sesshomaru… no confió en ti.

El te sigue mirando fijamente, aunque ahora opta por las miradas para hacerte preguntas, y entiendes una que parece muy obvia, no te la dice, pero casi la puedes escuchar de sus labios: "_¿Por qué?"_

—Eres un extraño Sesshomaru y aunque nos hayamos casado para hacer valer una ley no da cuenta de que nos amemos y mucho menos de que convivamos como una pareja. Los extraños no hacen esto, no se levantan juntos en las mañanas, no desayunan juntos y se miran amorosamente, los extraños… no sienten…_celos. —_ y terminaste diciendo la palabra que menos quería que el escuchara.

—_Entonces es eso lo que piensas… ¿celos?...No entiendo lo que me dices Ahome. Entonces sugieres, que seamos ¿amigos?_

—Si, al menos eso me ayudaría a confiar más en ti y a conocerte.

Sus manos te aprisionaron contra la pared del ascensor mientras él te miraba furiosamente, tragaste lentamente, a la vez que intentabas sostenerle la mirada.

—_Tú eres mi mujer, no mi amiga….yo no tengo, ni quiero amigos._

—Podrías empezar conmigo, eso sería el comienzo de este trato Sesshomaru.

—_No… simplemente no sabes lo que estás haciendo._

—Ayúdame a entender Sesshomaru.

—_Ahome hueles delicioso… tan diferente a la niña descuidada que eras._

Notaste que cambio el tema abruptamente, pero te inquieto lo que dijo.

—_Ahome…yo no necesito ser tu amigo, no necesito que tú lo seas, porque yo te elegí a ti…desde hace mucho tiempo._

— ¿Qué?

—_Así que tu mierda de amigos la puedes ir olvidando… o estás conmigo o… —_Te miro peligrosamente, y algo en tu vientre tembló._ — o simplemente me das la parte para el cumplimiento del contrato y dejamos que los años que debe durar el matrimonio se consuman y obtienes tu libertad._

— ¿Parte?

Pero antes de que pudiera responderte, ya se había salido del ascensor dejando un silencio abrumador.

Saliste sin darte cuenta del edificio mientras te dirigías a cualquier lugar en donde hubiera un baño y un trago fuerte.

Te sentaste en el mesón del establecimiento, esperando que alguien llegara y te atendiera. No demoro mucho, y a tus ojos llego una pintoresca mujer, sabias que era un demonio por sus orejas puntiagudas y su cabello azul. Ella te sonrió y aspiro fuertemente el aire, algo en su mirada brillo y sonrió aun más amplio.

— ¿Qué desea señorita?

—Un whisky por favor.

— ¿Disculpe? Señora no debería consumir esas bebidas en su estado.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Es que me ves cara de menor de edad?—dijiste un más disgustada de lo que te hubieras imaginado.

—No, es porque estas embarazada.

— ¿Embarazada?— susurraste incrédula…

**o.o dejen sus comentarios.**

**Besos.**


	9. Chapter 9

**CAPITULO 9**

Cerraste la puerta a tus espaldas e inspeccionaste el aire de aquella oficina, intoxicándote con tu propio aroma y el aroma de tu mujer llevando tu hijo en su vientre.

Caminaste tranquilamente por la oficina hasta estar situado frente a la silla de aquel escritorio, te sentaste y nuevamente el calor y aroma de Ahome te golpearon los pulmones agresivamente, sonreíste, no lo pudiste evitar, porque ahí estaba todo lo que habías apostado, todo lo que deseabas y aunque no te sentías bien por como lo habías conseguido, te sentías satisfecho por los resultados.

Cerraste los ojos y lo primero que se te vino a la mente fue su piel blanca, sus ojos marrón profundo y su infantil sonrisa, y lo recordaste, tan claro que pudiste sentir el leve brinco de tu corazón cuando la viste por primera vez.

_Flash back_

"_Ahome, deja de correr hacia el bosque, sabes que es muy peligroso" se escuchaba a lo lejos, a metros de distancia de donde te encontrabas durmiendo, sentiste la molesta risa de alguien, de un humano, y tu cuerpo se descompuso al instante, odiabas aquel sonido, odiabas el aroma del humano y sobretodo, odiabas que estuvieran cerca de donde tú estabas._

"_Debe de haber un conejo por algún lugar" oíste murmurar en una voz exageradamente aguda._

_Sin querer evitarlo saltaste sobre aquellos árboles y arbustos que te separaban de aquella voz y el lugar donde te encontrabas, tenías en mente matarla o ahuyentarla, alguna de las dos serian una buena solución para que nadie más volviera… pero tampoco contaste con encontrarte aquella hada frente a tus ojos._

_Cuando caíste, te quedaste quieto, pero no era miedo lo que sentías, jamás alguien logro producir ese sentimiento en ti en los siglos que te preceden. Fue la admiración de encontrar una ninfa en tus territorios, normalmente tu fría presencia ahuyentaba hasta el más indefenso insecto._

_La pequeña dio un pequeño brinco al sentir como caíste cerca de ella, pero cuando te vio sus ojos brillaron, aquellos ojos oscuros y profundos lograron captar tu atención, y el reflejo de ti en ellos te hicieron sentir extrañamente orgulloso, tu pecho se inflo con orgullo al ver su admiración, pero también notaste tu rostro, aunque fuera el rostro de un perro, veías como tus ojos por fin encontraban algo digno de ti._

…_aunque fuera una pequeña humana._

"_Eres hermoso" dijo finalmente la pequeña y tú cerraste los ojos aspirando fuertemente el aroma de hierbas y azúcar que desprendía su cuerpo._

_Te sentiste enfermo por interesarte en una niña…pero algo dentro de ti se contradijo… _

…_Ella crecerá, lo planeaste todo, tu futuro, tu cría, su muerte… como todo se enlazo en tu cabeza, como aquella mente retorcida y egoísta se creó todo un camino que antes no imaginaste que hubiera, que nunca llamo tu atención._

_Enfermo…si, el gran Sesshomaru nunca fue alguien que siguió los correctos lineamientos de alguien normal, pero lo que todos sabían y estabas orgullos por ello, era que no eras cualquier demonio y que no importaba cuanto poder tuvieras que ejercer, cuantas victimas tuvieras que ejecutar, cuantas mentes tuvieras que manipular, ni cuantos tuvieras que comprar…él se encargaría de que aquella pequeña, fuera suya._

_Giraste y te perdiste por el bosque, dejando atrás a la pequeña, que pronto sería una mujer y sería tuya._

_Y estabas seguro que te encargarías que así fuera._

_Fin flasback_

Estuviste ahí, como lo prometiste cuando la viste la primera vez.

La viste crecer, convertirse en una niña caprichosa, crecer en una adolescente inteligente y recta.

Cada etapa de su vida, cada novio que la frecuento a su casa, y que nunca duraron más de una semana porque tarde o temprano se encontrarían contigo. La viste graduarse, la ayudaste a conseguir todo lo que ahora es…solo para ti

Porque ella tenía que ser perfecta, porque la moldeaste para ti.

Aunque ella no lo sepa, ella fue la única que logró cautivarte entre todo aquel caos que es el mundo, al punto de obsesionarte con banalidades que jamás pensaste ni quisiste tener.

Abriste los ojos y casi pudiste saborear nuevamente el sabor de su piel contra tu boca.

Sentiste la puerta abrirse y cerrarse al tiempo.

Ahí estaba ella…

—_Rin…—_susurraste fríamente.

—Amo Sesshoamru, usted sabe que lo desea, vamos…tómeme nuevamente, ¿por qué no lo volvió a hacer? —la mujer se iba deslizando sobre el escritorio de Ahome, mientras tu mente seguía recordando la tierna piel de tu mujer. Sentiste como la mano de Rin se acercó.

—_Rin… Ahome es todo lo que quiero ahora._

—Sesshomaru…

Dirigiste tu mirada hacia ella, y no pudiste evitar el recuerdo del porque la contrataste para que fuera tu secretaria… fue inevitable no compararla con tu Ahome.

Porque ella ahogo tus deseos, mientras Ahome maduraba.

Pero ya no la necesitabas.

Ya la tenías a ella.

Y nunca podrás borrar tus colmillos de su cuerpo…aunque quisieras.

El silencio se prolongó por unos minutos más hasta que sentiste como Rin se alejaba perezosamente y cerraba la puerta, tampoco pudiste evitar escuchar el molesto sollozo con el que andaba.

Ya no era importante.

Ya no.

Te levantaste del escritorio y comenzaste a salir de aquel lugar con tu andar tranquilo y aristocrático, característico de tu raza superior.

Pronto ella lo sabrá y tú comenzabas a sentirte ansioso por su actitud.

La habías engañado, pero eso no te importaba ahora…"_si se enterara que su vida fue todo un engaño creado por Sesshomaru"…_sonreíste cínicamente solo imaginar lo que se avecinaba.


	10. Chapter 10

**Demasiado corto y raro, pero espero les guste este capítulo, porque tuve como 20 colapsos mentales haciéndolo.**

**Gracias por seguir tolerando mi irresponsabilidad con mis historias y muchos más agradecimientos a los que me seguirán leyendo.**

**Besos.**

**CAPITULO 10**

Caminar entre la gente se hizo algo difícil y más desde que tenías una hoja que decía lo que no habías querido creerle a la llamativa demonio de aquel bar. No había ruido, extrañamente solo escuchabas el silencio abrumador de una ciudad.

No sabias que hacer; eso estaba claro, porque si de algo estabas segura era que escapar no era la solución y eso era lo que más te molestaba, porque te tenían atrapada en un juego que habías aceptado para lograr un fin que tal vez se conseguiría sin tu sacrificio.

Y del silencio llego el pánico, tu hombro ardió intensamente mientras comenzabas a sentir las inmensas ganas de tirarte a llorar, cuando el odio se esparció por tu cuerpo y la impotencia de no poder evitar lo que te estaba sucediendo se hacían más fuertes.

Más grandes.

Más difíciles.

Mucho más diferente a todo lo que quisiste.

Tiraste con fuerza la hoja en donde había un positivo a lo que jamás se te hubiera cruzado por la cabeza, y menos por tu vida y era tener un hijo de un demonio. Siempre imaginaste que te ibas a terminar casando con tu amigo de la infancia, ese que siempre te apoyo en todo lo que te acontecía, ese que seco tus lágrimas cuando probaste el desamor, el que te cuido cuando sentías que no podrías con la responsabilidad de representar a la humanidad, ese que aunque sin su consentimiento te dio un fuerte abrazo antes que te dirigieras al altar a desposa a casarte con Sesshomaru.

Imaginaste que sería una boda sencilla y pequeña, en donde no estarías enamorada, pero si agradecida y completamente segura que en las manos de él estarías tranquila y protegida. Tal vez no tuvieran hijos, porque no sentías que estuvieras preparada para tenerlo y más con él, aunque estaba completamente segura que el sería un gran padre.

Pero…. De alguna extraña forma terminaste casada con alguien que no conocías, que no estabas segura de poder amar y llevando una criatura de él en tu vientre. Un ser hibrido, un demonio y un humano.

No lo podías creer y las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar, porque sabias que no podías hacer nada; no podías evitarlo porque eso sería tu muerte segura.

Caminaste sin saber muy bien a donde te dirigías.

No querías saber hacia dónde ir.

Solo querías irte, sin que nadie lo notara, que olvidaran lo que eras tú, lo que hiciste y como le fallaste a todos.

Sabías que en algún momento de la historia no serias recordada.

Te perderías en el tiempo, entre las memorias de las personas que estuvieron presentes el día de tu boda, el día de tus grados, el día de tu cumpleaños…todo tarde o temprano se perdería en el tiempo y tú misma te alejarías de las memorias de ellos.

No notaste cuando ya no había luz.

No notaste el fuerte frio que comenzaba a calarse por entre tu ropa.

Tampoco notaste la mirada de alguien.

Solo estuviste ahí, caminando a la deriva.

Te quedaste mirando el vacio mar a la lejanía, mientras aferrabas fuertemente el muro donde te habías recién apoyado.

Unas manos se apoyaron cerca a las tuyas y la presencia de él te rodeo el cuerpo sintiéndote extrañamente allegada a él, cómoda, pero lentamente la ira y la violencia crecían en ti, no te atreviste a voltear a verlo, porque sabias de quien se trataba, tampoco quisiste hablar, solo esperaste a que fuera una pesadilla y que en cualquier momento tu despertador iba a sonar.

—_Debo suponer que no me darás la noticia._

— ¿Qué más planeas hacer conmigo?

—_Me haces ver como si fuera el malo en todo esto.— _acerco sus labios a tu cuello y te paralizaste mientras él rozaba con sus fríos labios tu cuello, reprimiste un suspiro y te alejaste bruscamente, le diste la cara y notaste como su rostro se veía mortalmente peligroso.

—Me engañaste, cuando pensabas decirme que no te estabas protegiendo.

—_Yo no necesito protegerme, no puedo evitar querer hijos con mi esposa._

— _¿_porque yo? Es mejor con una demonio, así podrás mantener tu linaje.

—_si estuviera preocupado por mi linaje, ¿no crees que lo último que haría sería casarme con una humana? Créeme que estas lejos de conocer mis deseos contigo._

—Sería conveniente que comenzaras a decírmelos, antes que…—te callaste antes de decir algo de lo cual te arrepentirías decir delante de él, suspiraste y alejaste la mirada de su pétreo rostro.

Su mano se poso en tu cintura y tu cuerpo la rechazo inmediatamente, te retorciste y sin saber muy bien como, ya no estabas entre los brazos de Sesshomaru. Sin esperar alguna palabra comenzaste a caminar.

—_No pensaras en huir. — _No respondiste, porque era obvia la respuesta. —_Sabes que al final te encontrare._

Comenzaste a correr, tratando de alejarte de su presencia que cada segundo desde que habías aceptado el trato te estaba destrozando tu mundo, tu ser y tu tranquilidad. Pero antes de que pudieras dar un paso más notaste como del cielo caían dos personas, frenaste al mismo instante en que uno de ellos agarraba de los brazos y te levantaba del suelo.

—¡Suéltame!— comenzaste a retorcerse entre las grandes mano del hombre de mirada azul eléctrico, mientras escuchabas como él se acercaba, antes de poder verlo a los ojos ellos ya te estaban metiéndote en un carro.

—_Llévala a la casa del pozo—_dijo Sesshomaru con una voz mortalmente fría al demonio que estaba en el asiento del conductor.

Te acercaste a la puerta y comenzaste a intentar abrirla, lo miraste a los ojos a través del vidrio, el no mostro nada en su mirada, antes de darte cuenta perdiste el conocimiento.

El fuerte aroma a bosque te lleno los pulmones mientras recuperabas el conocimiento. Sin mucho afán te levantaste de aquella suave cama mientras la sensación de que algo extraño sucedía te venia llegando al cuerpo. Cuando finalmente recuperaste tu visión completamente, le diste una mirada rápida al lugar, el cual era totalmente ajeno a ti; con decoraciones frías y antiguas. Te levantaste y te dirigiste hasta donde estaba la puerta, antes de abrirla notaste que tu ropa también había cambiado. Llevabas: un kimono blanco con rojo, el cabello lo tenias suelto y estabas sin zapatos. Ahora con un poco mas de angustia abriste le puerta notaste como el verdor rodeaba aquella casa, caminaste despacio mientras mirabas como solo el sonido de las hojas movidas por el viento sonaban. A lo lejos lo viste.

Estaba tenuemente iluminado por el sol, antes de susurrar su nombre se volteo a verte, llevaba el cabello suelto y un kimono blanco con una armadura, te miro con sus ojos fríos y una sonrisa tenebrosa se cruzo por sus labios.

—_Buenas tardes Ahome._

— ¿Dónde estoy?— notaste como tu voz sonaba desafiante, lo que hizo que la mirada de él fuera más apremiante.

—_Tu nuevo hogar. — _dijo con cierto regocijo en su voz.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hoy un Rw me hizo muy feliz, y por eso dejo esta actualización. No es porque prefiera un comentario más que otro, si no que llego en un momento en donde no sabía qué hacer con toda mi rebeldía mental.**

**Besos y gracias****Hime—chan Natsumi****, y muchas gracias a las otras personas por sus comentarios, me alegran inmensamente.**

**CAPITLO 11 **

Se levantó con su aire endemoniadamente dominante y comenzó a caminar hacia dónde estabas tranquilamente, como si no hubiera dicho nada importante, es más, como si el lugar no lo afectase.

—_ ¿Qué te parece el lugar? Es perfecto para que tengas a nuestro hijo y si necesitas algo, no dudes en pedírmelo— _se acercó y acomodo sus manos alrededor de tú rostro—_ todo lo que necesites lo tendrás Ahome._

—Si es así, entonces llévame a mi casa.

Sin que él lo quisiese evitar, sentiste como sus manos aumentaron su presión levemente. Tu corazón dio un brinco al sentirlo y notar como te miraban con recelo en sus ojos.

— _¿Por qué eres tan complicada Ahome? Donde está la mujer sumisa y dedicada a sus cosas con la cual me case._

—No sé de qué me estás hablando, siempre he sido así y no llevamos el tiempo suficiente para que te hagas una imagen así de mí.

—_No, si alguien te conoce bien, soy yo. – _susurro contra tus labios mientras depositaba un beso que no pudiste evitar. Apretaste los labios mientras cerrabas los ojos fuertemente. — _¿Por qué me lo haces tan difícil?_

— ¿Hacerte difícil que?— susurraste mientras tus ojos se adentraban en la profundidad de los ámbar de él.

—_El hacerte feliz…el traerte aquí hace parte de eso._

—En qué sentido me puede hacer feliz el hecho de que me hayas separado de mi familia, de mi trabajo, de mis amigos y por no resaltar lo más importante que sería el hecho de que no me contaste tu deseo de tener hijos.—dijiste mientras sentías como tus ojos se humedecían con tus lagrimas

—_No tengo porque rendirte cuentas de lo que planee hacer contigo Ahome… —se _acercó bruscamente a tu rostro y apretó sus labios contra los tuyos_, _antes de sentir tu cuerpo perder el control él se separó igual de brusco y continuo diciendo: _—…eres mía y nada ni nadie podrá cambiar eso, a menos que muera, y eso….es imposible._

Sacando fuerzas, empujaste su cuerpo logrando ampliar la distancia y recuperando un poco de espacio personal, aguantando el nudo en la garganta, lo miraste desafiante, pero por primera vez no sabías que decir, y al darte cuenta de eso y al darse cuenta él que tú pensabas eso, sonrió satisfecho, pero fue una sonrisa más bien cruel que triunfante, y eso te dolió más que no saber qué hacer con todo, porque estabas a merced de aquel ser.

— ¿Qué harás?— terminaste diciendo derrotada. – ¿Qué debo hacer aquí? ¿Qué es este lugar? y lo más importante ¿cuándo podre librarme de todo esto?

— ¿Qué_ crees que soy Ahome? ¿Un humano?— _nuevamente las palabras salieron con desprecio, sonriendo fríamente se acerco a ti, envolvió tu rostro con sus frías manos y susurro las palabras que esperabas escuchar, pero que no querías aun aceptar. — _Vas a tener a mi hijo, por eso es que estas en este lugar, sin chistar, sin causarme problemas y con todo el amor que puedes darle a un ser._

— _¿_Puedo pedir algo a cambio?— dijiste en tu ultimo vaho de orgullo.

—_Claro que puedo ser clemente contigo Ahome. ¿Qué quieres?— _susurro mientras se acercaba mas a tu rostro.

—Quiero que te alejes de mí. Durante y después de esto quiero que te alejes de mi vida y que acabemos con todo esto…— sentiste como sus manos se alejaron rápidamente de tu rostro y se apoyaron a cada lado de tu rostro, acerco su férrea mirada cargada con…nada a tu rostro, casi rozaba tu nariz, mientras tu rostro había temor la de él se desdibujaba en una sonrisa cínica, que te dejo un ardor en la boca del estomago.

—_Claro, puedo hacer eso. — _dijo al fin mientras, te quedaste mirándolo; esperando algo más, pero sin ser así, notaste como se alejo caminando, no sin antes decir aquellas palabras que más que molestarte, te atormentarían el resto de todo tu padecimiento mientras cargabas a su hijo en tu vientre.

—_Ahome, sé que volverás a mí, y para ese entonces ya no será lo mismo, pero te acogeré nuevamente. — _sentiste tu corazón congelarse mientras aquella profecía quedaba en el aire_. — te lo aseguro._

El siguió alejándose, mientras tu miedo se acrecentaba en tu interior, inseguro, temeroso… ansioso por el futuro.

**MUY CORTO, LO SE, PERO LOS COMPENSARE CON UN ONE-SHOT **

**BESOOOOS**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hola, por aquí traigo la actualización de ¿casados? No saben l0o que me costo, pero finalmente pude conectar los deseos de mi mente con la lógica de lo que deseaba que fuese esta historia.**

**Espero les guste y me dejen sus comentarios.**

**Intentare resolver las dudas que surjan. Besos y disfruten de la historia.**

**CAPITULO 12**

Había un espeso veneno que me corroía la sangre, sentirla, olerla y no poder tenerla se estaba haciendo una misión agotable.

Porque aunque pudiera tenerla no quería presionarla, ser agresivo a lo que tarde que temprano iba a suceder. Ella volvería a mis manos y por supuesto que la iba a recibir, no por nada la había elegido.

Pero era inevitable que para en esos momentos ya no sintiera el deseo de ser delicado con ella, porque para esos instantes podría sentirme libre de ser como quisiera ser y hacerla totalmente mía, porque la eternidad se había convertido en mi prisión hasta que la vi por primera vez y aunque le dijera que la iba a dejar ir, jamás sucedería.

—Amo sesshomaru— susurro la pequeña voz de Rin interrumpiendo mi tren de pensamientos egoístas. Dirigí perezosamente la mirada al pequeño rostro que me recordaba a tanto a Ahome y mi estomago se estrujo, pero como siempre se quedo muerto en el recuerdo perpetuo de esa sensación.

—Sé que usted me dijo que no volviera, pero, es que no lo puedo evitar, necesito verlo.

Acerco su cuerpo a mi mientras dejaba que rozara intencionalmente sus desarrollados pechos contra mi rostro. Perezosamente deslice la fina tela de sus hombros tentado en aquel instinto de alimentarme y aprecie con cierto anhelo los rosados pechos de ella. Aspire el aroma joven y fresco que desprendía la cremosa piel, pero antes de sentir el deseo de su sangre la imagen de Ahome se atravesó por mi cabeza; su cuerpo ya no era el de ella, y su aroma era uno contaminado con el mío. Ya no uno que imaginar con tener.

Pude sentir con más fuerza el aroma y me recree en aquellas formas de lograrla hacer gemir.

Ya la había encontrado y era solo mía. Apreté la cintura de Rin, mientras sentía como sus manos acariciaban mi cabello y respiraba fuertemente. Acerque mi boca a su seno y sin miramientos apreté la fina carne; dispuesto a saciar mi sed por una mujer. La joven se estremeció, sentí como ambas excitaciones llegaba a mis pulmones, pero no era eso lo que quería de Rin, desvie mi mirada y.

No deseaba ya aquel cuerpo.

Solo quería uno y el aire me traía con fuerza el olor de su sexo y su el sonido de su cuerpo contra el mío.

Y lo iba a tener nuevamente, aunque eso dependiera jugar aun más sucio de lo que ya había jugado. Un poco de más de barro en sus manos no iba a hacer la diferencia.

Ya había firmado.

Ya era mía.

Succione nuevamente antes de alejarla de mi boca y nuevamente sentirme satisfecho de tener a Ahome como esposa. Rin se dejo caer y cuando su mirada estuvo a la altura de la mía pude notar aquella mirada perdida por el deseo, aquella inocencia que se desdibujaba de su rostro mientras la escuchaba gemir por mí.

Sonreí y sabía que no era una sonrisa que a ella le gustara.

Luego una voz a lo lejos logro distorsionar el ambiente que ya había logrado y todo mi deseo se perdió al perderse el cálido aroma de Ahome del aire.

Sentí sus manos deslizarse por mis muslos, pero antes que pudiera llegar a su objetivo desvié la mirada con desinterés.

—_Vete, no me interesa nada más de ti._

—Pero Amo.

No quise ver su mirada, pero casi podía oler su miedo.

Escuche el sonido de su ropa mientras se acomodaba la prenda que había movido.

Finalmente se escucho el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse.

**…parte 2 (Ahome)**

El encierro se había vuelto asfixiante mientras corrían los segundos en aquella habitación. Ya había transcurrido una semana desde que había hecho el trato con Sesshomaru y cada día se hacia más eterno y agobiante.

Extrañaba mi hogar, mi cama, mi trabajo y por sobretodo mi libertad.

Pero, ahora no solo tenía con compromiso, sino también una responsabilidad con el ser que estaba en mi vientre.

Uno que aun no deseaba.

Me levante y me dirigí a la salida, con deseo de tener un poco de la libertad que me había concedido Sesshomaru en aquella mansión. Los pasillos eran pálidos y fríos mientras el sol acariciaba suavemente las texturas antiguas de aquella construcción y mis anhelos se iban apagando como el atardecer.

Pero hubo algo que logro captar mi atención, un cuerpo femenino que no había visto antes se escurría con destreza por un pasillo más adelante del que yo estaba. Con curiosidad la seguí; intentando calmar mi instinto de supervivencia.

El cuerpo lo vi desaparecer tras una habitación, me acerque silenciosamente a esta, hasta que mi cuerpo reacciono a aquella aura que desprendía el pequeño espacio que había dejado la joven al entrar.

Sabía que era la habitación de Sesshomaru. Mi cuerpo me lo decía.

Con algo de temor me acerque a la rendija que había abierta. Pude ver la silueta femenina y reconocí a la vez que reconocí el desagrado que me causaba aquella sensación. Se trataba de la secretaria de Seshomaru.

Muchas sensaciones se a galoparon en mi cuerpo, muchas que odiaba. Los celos fueron igual de desconcertantes y desagradables; intente mitigarlo y retirarme, pero el notar la elegancia y sutileza con la que se deslizaba hasta el cuerpo que se encontraba sentado sin prestarle mucha atención a la que había entrado a sus aposentos logro clavarme en ese lugar.

Sesshomaru con no la observaba, fue hasta después de que el cuerpo de la joven estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de él que logro que aquella mirada se fijara en la persona que estaba frente a él.

Lo que aconteció después, no supe como catalogarlo. Pero cada movimiento logro causarme infinidad de sensaciones que tal vez nunca olvidaría.

Observe con demasiado interés como la pálida mano de Sesshomaru deslizaba la prenda que cubría los pechos de aquella mujer, como sus ojos dorados se perdían en aquella figura, mientras la ágil mano de ella se ocultaba en la cabellera de él. Apreté con fuerza las manos mientras sentía como aquella mano comenzaba a acariciar perezosamente la protuberancia de ella y finalmente clavaba sus dientes en la fina piel.

Sentí como mi entrepierna se humedecía, avergonzada puse mis manos allí. Sentía envidia y deseo.

Lo deseaba… y deseaba con más fuerza aquel demonio.

—No sabía que los humanos les gustará espiar…—Susurro una voz contra mi oído que logro liberar mi mente de aquella pareja.

Voltee con violencia y me tope con unos ojos color ámbar, iguales a los de Sesshomaru.

Pero estos era más rebeldes, una sonrisa ladina se atravesó por aquellos blancos dientes y después solo pude sentir las manos de el rodear mi cintura y elevarme.

Luego solo sabía que era llevada en el hombro de un desconocido.

—Nos vamos a divertir mucho. Ahome. —Susurro juguetón mientras nos movíamos a toda velocidad.

No quise gritar.

Tampoco me resistí. Porque sabía que algo inevitable iba a suceder.

Mi cuerpo tarde que temprano me delataría.

**CONTINUARA… **


	13. Chapter 13

**Hola, aquí les dejo la actualización de esta historia. Lamento lo corto pero así salen, mi muza sigue enfocada en pensar en las historia nuevas que están rondando por ahí sin orden alguno.**

**Espero les guste y me dejen sus comentarios.**

**CAPITULO 13**

Estaba totalmente asustada y resignada.

Sentía las finas cosquillas que dejaban a su paso el calor de su respiración y las finas hebras de cabello plateando que dibujaban trazos irregulares sobre mi piel. Mentiría si dijera que era ajena a la extraña excitación que me dominaba mientras escaneaban mi cuerpo con su nariz.

Nuevamente volvió a chasquear su lengua se irguió rápidamente y su mirada rebelde me observo con desdén.

-Apestas a él.- concluyo mi captor mientras dejaba observar el desagrado que le producía esto.

Intente mover nuevamente las manos, pero fue inútil, sin querer evitarlo dirigí nuevamente mi mirada hacia mi captor el cual me devolvió la mirada con una sonrisa traviesa, suspire e intente con todas mis fuerzas odiarlo más de lo que lo hacia en estos instantes, ¿por qué? Por varias razones: la primera era el hermano de Sesshomaru, lo deduje por el inmenso parecido en sus ojos y el todo de su cabello y dos, porque, no ganaba nada con enfurecerme con él mientras estuviera con mis manos suspendidas en el aire mientras el daba vueltas por toda la habitación.

Fue en ese instante en que comencé a detallar las opacas ventanas de aquel lugar mientras que el suelo de madera tenía un finísimo brillo y al fondo barias armas se encontraban apiladas entre ellas espadas, lanzas y armaduras. Volví a ver buscando reconocer algo más, pero no había mas que eso. Suspire ruidosamente y volví a dirigir la mirada hasta donde estaba él. Me miraba perezosamente mientras reanudaba su andar hacia mí.

-¿En que pensabas mientras espiabas la habitación de Sesshomaru? eso es muy descortés de los humanos, siempre metiéndose en asuntos de los cuales no serán capaces de salir bien librados, solo mírate ahora. – dijo, mientras volvía a repasar sus ojos por mi cuerpo mientras movía perezosamente sus manos por la abertura superior que cubría mi pecho. Pude ver el asomo de una sonrisa cuando deje de respirar mientras sentía una de sus garras acariciaba la fina piel de mi cuello y descendía perezosamente por mi clavícula y se perdía entre las prendas. Me removí incomoda pero fue peor ya que solo logre lastimarme con las cadenas que aprisionaban mis muñecas.

-¡Oh! Que divertido es esto- dijo mientras dejaba que una sonrisa se desplegara en sus labios y ocultaba su rostro entre mi cabello. – nuevamente se alejo bruscamente y dejo que un gruñido se le escapara del pecho.

-_Creo que te he dejado suficiente divertirte a costas de mi mujer… Inuyasha.-_la gélida voz de Sesshomaru sonó fría, no apartaba su mirada impasible mientras se acercaba con andar tranquilo hasta donde nos encontrábamos, Inuyasha lo miro con recelo mientras nos miraba alternativamente a Sesshomaru y a mi.

Finalmente con desdén y maldiciendo entre dientes salió de la habitación.

Me removí incomoda ante la penetrante mirada de Sesshomaru.

-_Finalmente Inuyasha una buena idea.-_Concluyo mientras el silencio y las fuertes pisadas de Inuaysha se iban distanciando.

Lo mire confundida y me sonroje al notar la mirada que me lanzaba, sin poder evitarlo agarro mi cintura y la pego contra la de él en donde note con cierto nerviosismo la erección punzar en mi abdomen ronroneo ruidosamente y hundió su rostro en mis cabellos mientras con la otra mano escuchaba como movía otra palanca en donde hacia que las cadenas me alzaran más, inhibiendo mis movimientos, jadee mientras sentía sus dientes arañar mi hombro.

-_Deberías de rendirte y disfrutar lo que podremos tener Ahome.- _dijo mientras susurraba aquellas palabras contra mi oído, se separo lo suficiente para que sus ojos encontraran los míos, desvié la mirada y me concentre en algún punto de la pared, sin previo aviso sentí las manos de el penetrar mis cabellos y halar lo suficiente para que mi mirada volviera a encontrarse con la de ella. Contuve la respiración – _No vas a durar mucho si sigues con ese comportamiento Ahome._

_-_No me importa.- le dije mientras por dentro algo de mi se retorcía disgustada, pero no por los comentarios que dijo, si no por el rechazo que le di, porque algo dentro de mi quería doblegarse ante los caprichos de él.

Sentí el fuerte golpe contra la pared que estaba atrás de mi, esa logro sacarme el aire de los pulmones.

-_¿Por qué lo haces tan difícil?-_ dijo mientras iba liberando mi piel de las prendas-_ todo seria mucho más sencillo si te comportaras como mi esposa._

_-_¿Qué hay de tu asistente?- solté sin pensar, sorprendiéndome tanto como él, aunque el lo disimulo en una fina sonrisa.

-_No es nadie importante, si lo fuese… no estarías tu en vez de ella aquí.- _dijo mientras deslizaba sus dedos por mi abdomen y perfilaba sus dedos entre mis muslos.

-Dime la verdad… porque yo.

-_Porque eres perfecta._

_-_Mientes… - dije entre un gemido mientras sentía sus dedos dibujar trazos, introdujo uno de sus finos dedos dentro de mi y sentí como mis caderas se movían acercándome más a sus dedos. Volvió hacerlo, ahora con más vehemencia y fue ahora él el que gruño.

-_No me hagas hacértelo a la fuerza.- _dijo contra mi pecho. -_Pídemelo… pídeme que te haga el amor._

Sus manos me alzaron mis piernas mientras las acomodaba en la cintura de él.

Sus manos exploraron inquietas mi espalda, mientras yo me seguía debatiendo en que hacer.

-_Ahome…_

_-M_mmm- solo atine a decir mientras su erección presionaba contra mi entrepierna.

-_Serás feliz a mi lado…_

Y en ese instante aquellas palabras se pronunciaron en mi mente, aquellas que lograron calar mi alma y me dejaron entregarme a él.

"_Seré gentil"_

Y tal vez no tuviera nada que perder.

O tal vez lo perdiera todo.

Enterré mi cabeza en su cuello y sentí como entraba lentamente, llenándome. Solté un gemido… se sentía tan genial.

-_Delicioso._

**SEGUIREMOS EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO. SIENTO QUE SE ACERCA EL FIN DE ESTA HISTORIA.**

**ESPERO ANSIOSA SUS RW.**

**BESOS.**


End file.
